I Want to Life (For Them)
by TTMilanie
Summary: "Jika itu memang apa yang akan terjadi, maka aku tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk menjalaninya. sejak awal aku memang hanya akan hidup untuk kakak dan adikku." TeukHaeKyu brothership HyukHae friendship
1. Chapter 1

**I Want to Life (For Them)**

Title: I Want to Life (For Them)

Author: TTMilanie

Rating: T

Genre: Brothership, family, friendship

Length: chaptered

Cast:

Lee Donghae as Park Donghae

Leeteuk as Park Jungsoo

Cho Kyuhyun as Park Khyuhyun

Lee Hyukjae as Lee Eunhyuk

Kim Ryeowook as Kim Ryeowook

Yesung as Kim Joongwoon

Etc

Disclaimer:

Fanfic ini murni milik saya, sedangkan cast hanya milik Allah SWT

 **A/N:**

 **Selain HyukHae shipper, author sebenarnya juga penggemar FF Brothership, terutama pairing TeukHaeKyu. Di sini ada sedikit HyukHae nya, tapi dalam kadar persahabatan aja. Buat penggemar FF Brothership, saya harap tulisan saya ini bisa menghibur kalian.**

_**JUST ENJOY**_

 **CHAPTER 1**

" _Hyung_ , kami berangkat!"

Park Jungsoo tersenyum sendiri sembari memakai kemeja kerjanya. Ia masih saja menatap dua orang _nam dongsaeng_ kesayangannya yang tengah bersiap berangkat ke sekolah. Jungsoo selalu merasa bersemangat setiap kali ia melihat keduanya. Membuat ia rela melakukan apapun hanya agar mereka selalu bahagia.

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam, menurut ramalan cuaca, salju akan turun dengan lebat malam ini!" kata Jungsoo memperingatkan keduanya.

" _Arraseo, Hyung!_ " jawab seorang _dongsaeng_ Jungsoo yang memiliki rambut ikal dan lesung pipit di kedua pipinya. Ia adalah Park Kyuhyun, sang bungsu yang belum genap berusia enam belas tahun.

Salah seorang adik Jungsoo yang lain, Park Donghae, sedang sibuk mengikat tali sepatu olahraganya. Ia tidak memperhatikan Jungsoo sama sekali, bahkan mungkin tak mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. Rambut poninya yang berwarna coklat gelap bergerak-gerak karena ditiup angin, membuat ia harus meniupnya agar tidak menghalangi pandangan.

 _"Kajja,_ Kyuhyun- _ah_ ," kata Donghae sembari beranjak berdiri. Ia menyusupkan kedua tangannya di balik saku mantel, kemudian mulai berjalan menuju ke pintu keluar. Kyuhyun segera mengikuti _Hyung_ nya, namun ia tidak lupa untuk melambaikan tangan ke arah Jungsoo.

Setelah dua anak itu menghilang, Jungsoo juga bergegas untuk pergi ke tempat kerjanya. Ia adalah seorang guru pembantu di sebuah lembaga bimbingan belajar. Sebenarnya ia masih berstatus mahasiswa tahun terakhir, namun harus menghentikan kuliah untuk sementara waktu. Jungsoo memilih untuk bekerja demi dua orang adiknya. Karena mereka tak lagi memiliki siapapun di dunia ini yang bisa dipanggil sebagai Ayah dan Ibu.

Sesaat sebelum pergi, mata coklat Jungsoo tertumbuk pada sebuah foto keluarga yang masih tergantung di dinding. Ia terdiam sembari menatap lama wajah-wajah yang terdapat dalam foto tersebut. Jungsoo seakan nyaris lupa bahwa ia pernah memiliki sebuah kehidupan yang sempurna. Ia sama seperti anak-anak lain yang memiliki seorang _Appa, Eomma_ , dan dua _nam dongsaeng_ yang manis.

Jungsoo masih bisa melihat tawa khas sang _Appa_ di dalam foto itu. Tuan dan Nyonya Park sedang duduk di sebuah kursi dengan Kyuhyun yang kala itu masih kecil, mungkin usianya sekitar delapan tahun. Donghae berdiri di samping sang _Eomma_ , menyunggingkan senyum manis yang masih sama seperti sekarang. sementara Jungsoo sendiri yang saat itu memakai setelan seragam SMA berpose di samping _Appa_ nya.

Jemari Jungsoo terulur, mengusap setitik debu yang mengotori bingkai foto keluarganya. Ada beberapa huruf yang terukir di sana, sangat kecil, nyaris tak terlihat, namun Jungsoo masih bisa membaca tulisan itu.

 **24/12/2007**

"Sudah lama ya, _Appa…_ kupikir kita akan terus bersama seperti delapan tahun yang lalu. Setelah _Eomma_ meninggalkan kita, kau pun juga pergi, bahkan untuk selamanya," bisik Jungsoo. "Sekarang tiga anakmu ini sudah semakin dewasa. Aku akan menjaga mereka dengan baik, Hae dan juga Kyuhyun. Mereka adalah harta kita kan?"

Tak ingin terlarut dengan kesedihannya, Jungsoo segera memutuskan untuk pergi. Ia tersenyum sekali lagi ke arah sang Ayah yang tak mampu menjawab setiap kata-katanya. .

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyuhyun- _ah_!"

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dari buku tebal yang sedang ia baca. Sang pemuda berambut ikal tampak mengernyit bingung, ketika didapatinya seseorang sedang berdiri di depannya. Ia tak bisa melihat wajah orang itu, akibat tumpukan buku yang dibawanya sangat tinggi hingga menutupi seluruh bagian kepala.

" _Nuguya?_ " tanya Kyuhyun

"Ini aku, Ryeowook! Cepat bantu aku meletakkan buku ini, tanganku sakit sekali seperti mau patah!" jawab sebuah suara tenor.

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh kecil. Ia segera mengambil sebagian besar buku yang tampaknya adalah ensiklopedi itu, lalu meletakkan di atas meja. Wajah kelelahan Ryeowook mulai terlihat, ia mendesah pelan sebelum menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kursi. Ia meregangkan tangan mungilnya yang sedikit kram karena berat buku yang dibawanya.

"Untuk apa buku sebanyak ini, Ryeong- _ah_?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya

"Tentu saja untuk belajar. Bukankah kau bilang tes kali ini akan lebih sulit dari biasanya? Karena itu aku butuh banyak buku referensi," jawab Ryeowook dengan santai. Kyuhyun hanya berdecih kecil dan kembali menekuni buku yang dibacanya. "Yak, Kyu, apa kau akan ikut acara kelas malam ini?" tanya _namja_ bertubuh mungil itu kemudian.

"Memangnya akan ada acara apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil lalu

"Min Jaerin, ketua kelas kita akan merayakan ulang tahunnya. Kita semua di undang malam ini. Apa kau mau ikut?" Ryeowook bertanya dengan antusias

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. Ia mulai terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak mengikuti acara yang diadakan oleh kelasnya. Kyuhyun melewatkan banyak hal. Ia tak pernah lagi muncul di pesta ulang tahun temannya, tidak pernah ikut saat piknik kelas, ataupun sekedar menghabiskan hari libur bersama. Ia tahu benar teman-temannya merasa kecewa dan mereka mulai meninggalkannya.

"Aku… aku tidak akan pergi. Jungsoo _Hyung_ memintaku untuk pulang cepat," kalimat itulah yang meluncur dari bibir Kyuhyun pada akhirnya. Ia bisa mendengar suara desahan kecil Ryeowook.

" _Gwaenchana_ … aku mengerti semuanya, Kyu," pemuda bertubuh mungil itu tersenyum lembut. "Setelah… ehm… _Appa_ mu pergi, kulihat kau menjadi sangat penurut pada _Hyung_ mu. Dulu mana ada Park Kyuhyun yang suka diatur dan diperintah!"

"Karena…" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan ke arah jendela lebar yang tepat di samping mejanya. Ia menunduk untuk menatap lapangan belakang sekolah yang terlihat jelas dari perpustakaan di lantai dua itu. Beberapa orang siswa senior sedang berada di sana, mengikuti pelajaran olahraga, "Keluargaku hanya tinggal Jungsoo _Hyung_ dan Donghae _Hyung_. Aku tidak mau membebani mereka dengan sifat nakalku." Lanjutnya

Bola mata Kyuhyun terfokus pada satu titik di bawah sana. Sosok _namja_ berambut coklat gelap yang tengah duduk di pinggir lapangan, terlihat hanya tertarik untuk melihat teman-temannya yang sedang ramai bermain sepakbola. Tak ada sedikitpun keinginan untuk bergabung dan berbahagia bersama mereka. Dan Kyuhyun tahu benar sang _Hyung_ telah sangat lama berubah menjadi seperti itu. Dia merasa begitu asing dengan sang Donghae _Hyung_.

" _Hyung_ mu… dia belum mau bicara juga?" tanya Ryeowook sembari mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun. Ia sudah mengetahui setiap hal yang terjadi pada keluarga Kyuhyun. Tentu saja, karena sang _namja_ berambut ikal telah menjadi sahabatnya selama bertahun-tahun.

"Dia tak pernah bicara pada siapapun setelah _Appa_ meninggal. Ia tak pernah berhenti menyalahkan dirinya," jawab Kyuhyun setengah menggumam.

Ujung bibir Kyuhyun tertarik untuk membentuk sebuah senyum miris ketika ia melihat wajah suram sang _Hyung_ dari balik jendela. Kyuhyun masih ingat, dulu Donghae adalah seorang yang sangat periang. Ia penurut, tangguh, banyak bergaul, dan banyak disukai orang lain. Donghae juga berbakat dalam bidang atletik, terutama berlari. Entah sudah berapa puluh medali emas yang dibawanya pulang. Kemampuannya itu membuat almarhum _Appa_ mereka begitu bangga.

Namun semuanya menjadi lain begitu Tuan Park pergi. _Hyung_ nya yang ceria tak pernah ada lagi, menghilang, hingga yang bisa dilihat Kyuhyun sekarang hanyalah seorang pemuda pendiam yang selalu menutup diri dari orang lain. Donghae tak pernah mau bicara pada siapapun, kecuali pada Kyuhyun dan Jungsoo, itupun hanya sepatah dua patah kata saja. Kyuhyun juga tak pernah lagi melihat _Hyung_ nya berlari di atas lintasan, sosok yang selalu bertanding dengan penuh semangat itu, mengayuh cepat kakinya di bawah terik sinar matahari telah lenyap entah kemana.

Kyuhyun sangat mengerti apa yang telah membuat _Hyung_ nya berubah menjadi seperti itu. Dan Kyuhyun tak berniat untuk menyalahkan siapapun. Ia hanya ingin segalanya bisa kembali menjadi baik. Mungkin kehadiran seorang Ibu bisa menolong semuanya. Namun Kyuhyun tahu sang _Eomma_ tak akan pernah datang. Wanita itu telah kabur bersama pria lain, meninggalkan sang suami dan tiga anak yang saat itu masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti.

Mereka tidak pernah tahu dimana Nyonya Park berada sekarang. Kyuhyun tak pernah mengharapkan sang _Eomma_ kembali jika itu hanya menyakiti kedua _Hyung_ nya dan dirinya sendiri. Jika memang ia tak akan merasakan kehangatan seorang Ibu lagi, itu tak menjadi masalah. Biarpun tak bisa dipungkiri juga ia begitu merindukan kehangatan Nyonya Park bertahun-tahun silam. Ia penasaran apakah wanita itu juga memasakkan sup kentang rebus untuk suami dan keluarga barunya, dan jika iya, apakah masakan tersebut tak pernah mengingatkannya sedikitpun dengan Tuan Park dan ketiga anaknya?

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan, Ryeong- _ah_?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah begitu lama terdiam, "aku tak terlalu memikirkan _Eomma_. Aku hanya ingin Donghae _Hyung_ kembali. Rasanya aku sangat merindukannya. Tapi bahkan ia tak pernah ingin bicara padaku…"

Ryeowook hanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan penuh simpati. "Mungkin butuh waktu sedikit lagi, Kyu. Bersabarlah…"

Berapa lama lagi? Kyuhyun bahkan terlalu lelah untuk menunggu sesuatu yang sangat mustahil untuk terjadi.

 **T.B.C**

 ** _Haaahh… cerita apaan ini? Sebenarnya ini bagus nggak siih… tolong direview dong. Di chapter selanjutnya akan lebih dijelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sama keluarga mereka. Anyyeong!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Saya jadi semangat buat lanjutin FF ini. Makasih untuk semua review nya, chingudeul!**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Five years ago_**

 ****.

.

 _"Appa, kau berjanji akan datang ke pertandingan nanti?"_

 _"Ne, Donghae-_ ya! Appa _pasti akan datang!"_

 _Donghae tersneyum lebar sembari menatap sang_ Appa _dengan senang, "_ geurre _¸aku akan pergi sekarang!"_

 _"_ Ne, _kau harus bertanding dengan baik!_ " _jawab Tuan Park_

 _Donghae menunggu sang_ Appa _untuk datang. Di atas lintasan lari, ia berkali-kali mengerling ke arah tribun penonton. Ia bisa melihat banyak orang yang sudah mulai berdatangan, namun hanya ada wajah-wajah asing yang tak dikenal Donghae di sana. Ia tidak bisa menemukan sosok Tuan Park._ Mungkin Appa akan sedikit telat, _pikir Donghae. Ia hanya tersenyum dan melangkah pasti menuju ke garis start._

 _"Semua pelari harap bersiap!" wasit pertandingan memerintah_

 _Donghae mulai bersiap di atas lintasan. Ia berjongkok di tempat start yang telah disediakan untuknya. Sudut matanya mengerling para pelari rivalnya, sebelum kemudian tatapannya kembali ke depan. Ia tersenyum dengan penuh keyakinan. Pertandingan ini pasti akan kembali ia menangkan, sama seperti biasanya dan Donghae tak akan pernah menyiakan setiap kesempatan itu._

 _Tepat ketika suara pistol diledakkan ke udara, Donghae segera melesat. Ia meninggalkan rivalnya di belakang. Kakinya seolah seperti memiliki sayap, sehingga ia bisa berlari dengan begitu mudah. Hanya satu hal yang ada di pikiran Donghae, wajah sang_ Appa _yang begitu bangga padanya jika ia berhasil meraih kemenangan beberapa meter lagi menuju garis finish, bahkan pita putih yang melintang itu telah terlihat jelas di mata Donghae. Suara riuh penonton menyerukan namanya menjadi musik tersendiri yang memberinya semangat._

 _Kaki Donghae berhasil menjejak garis terakhir, seiring dengan tubuhnya menabrak pita itu. Ia bersorak dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Wajahnya yang merah dan bersimbah peluh tampak bersinar, kedua tangannya terkepal mengacung ke langit. Ia mendongak untuk menatap tribun penonton. Bisa dilihatnya teman-teman sekolahnya berada di sana, menyerukan nama Donghae berulang-ulang._

 _Ia tak pernah tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Donghae hanya berdiri di atas podium tertinggi saat itu, dikalungi dengan medali emas dan menerima penghargaan. Ia hanya merasa begitu bahagia, tak ada yang lain. Tangannya meremas medali itu. Sedikit lagi, impiannya untuk menjadi pelari akan segera terwujud._

 _._

 _._

 _Donghae berlari pulang menuju ke rumahnya. Ia sedikit heran karena tidak menemukan sang_ Appa _sama sekali. Bahkan Tuan Park juga tidak mendatanginya ke ruang ganti. Mungkin_ Appa _nya ingin memberikan kejutan. Bisa saja ia segera pulang untuk menyiapkan pesta kecil dan menyambut Donghae bersama Jungsoo dan Kyuhyun di depan pintu rumah nanti. Membayangkan hal itu saja sudah membuat Donghae begitu bahagia. Ia sudah tak sabar ingin menunujukkan medali emas itu kepada sang_ Appa _dan kedua_ dongsaeng _nya._

 _"_ Appa, _Jungsoo_ Hyung, _Kyuhyun-_ ie!" _panggil Donghae ketika ia telah sampai di depan pintu gerbang rumahnya. Ia terheran ketika melihat halaman depannya dalam keadaan gelap gulita, tak hanya itu, semua lampu di dalam juga belum menyala. Donghae mencoba untuk membuka pintu, namun ternyata terkunci. "_ Mwoya? _Mereka semua pergi kemana?"_

 _"Donghae-ya!"_

 _Suara panggilan itu membuat Donghae menoleh. Ia mendapati seorang wanita gemuk tengah berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke arahnya. Donghae mengenalnya sebagai ahjumma Kim. Pemilik kedai soju yang juga Ibu dari teman baik Kyuhyun._

 _"Kim ahjumma? A… ada apa?" tanya Donghae kebingungan_

 _"Aigoo… Donghae-ya…" Ahjumma Kim tampak berusaha menenangkan napasnya yang memburu. Ia mengangkat wajahnya yang tampak basah karena keringat, namun Donghae bisa melihat ada air mata yang menetes di sana. "_ Appa _mu… dia sekarang berada di rumah sakit karena mengalami kecelakaan… aku tak tahu seperti apa keadaannya sekarang… tapi kudengar ia terluka cukup parah! Jungsoo dan Kyuhyun telah berada di rumah sakit…"_

 _"_ M-mwo…?"

 _Hanya itulah yang mampu diucapkan Donghae. Ia seperti tidak sadar. Otaknya seolah berkabut, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Hanya saja kakinya telah kembali berlari, menuju ke rumah sakit yang namanya sempat ia dengar dari ahjumma Kim. Ia tak peduli dengan tatapan aneh orang-orang di jalan yang melihatnya berlari di tengah malam seperti orang gila. Ia tak peduli pada paru-parunya yang nyaris kehabisan oksigen, ataupun otot kakinya yang menjerit protes._

 _Anni, Appa_ pasti baik-baik saja, _Donghae terus berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. Namun kalimat itu tak pernah membuatnya tenang, justru ia semakin kalut. Bayangan sang_ Appa _dengan tawa lebarnya kembali merasuk ke dalam kepala Donghae. Berulang-ulang ia yakinkan hatinya bahwa_ Appa _nya sedang menunggu di suatu tempat, mempersiapkan kejutan. Donghae merasa seluruh energinya seperti terkuras habis, pandangannya mengabur karena sembab yang mulai memenuhi matanya. Hingga ia tak sadar ada gundukan di tengah jalan yang menghalangi langkahnya, yang Donghae tahu, selanjutnya ia telah terjatuh dengan lutut yang menghantam jalanan keras._

 _"Akkh…" ia meringis sakit. Darah mulai terlihat memenuhi celananya. Rasa sakit dan panas menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Namun dengan ajaib, ia masih mampu berdiri tegak meskipun dengan sempoyongan. Kemudian Donghae kembali berlari._

 _Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Donghae segera menghambur ke bagian resepsionis. Wanita yang bertugas di sana tampak terkejut ketika melihat kondisi Donghae. Tentu saja,jika ada cermin pasti_ namja _itu pun akan takut pada dirinya sendiri. Rambut coklat gelapnya tampak acak-acakan, wajahnya kotor, campuran dari debu, lumpur, keringat, dan air mata, kakinya mengeluarkan darah yang tak bisa dibilang sedikit. Sang resepsionis baru saja akan bertanya apakah Donghae baik-baik saja, namun Donghae segera menggantinya dengan pertanyaan lain,_

 _"Apakah ada pasien yang bernama Park Hyojung…?" tanyanya dengan suara gemetar. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat hingga ia bisa merasakan amis darah di lidahnya saat menunggu wanita resepsionis itu mengecek daftar pasien yang masuk._

 _"Ya, ada," jawab sang resepsionis kemudian, "dia korban kecelakaan yang datang sore hari tadi, Keadaannya cukup gawat dan sedang ditangani dengan intensif oleh dokter."_

 _Setelah mendengar penuturan tersebut, segalanya terasa kabur di mata Donghae. ia seperti tak bisa melihat atau mendengar apapun. Dengan terseok, kakinya melangkah menelusuri lorong rumah sakit, mencari kamar tempat sang_ Appa _menjalani perawatan. Pasien yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan Donghae menatapnya heran, tentu saja, karena raganya seolah berjalan tanpa jiwa, mirip seperti zombie. Namun tak ada yang berani bertanya ataupun menyapanya._

 _Hingga di ujung lorong itu, mata Donghae bisa melihat sosok yang cukup dikenalnya. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam berantakan tengah bersandar pada dinding. Kim Jongwoon, teman baik Jungso_ Hyung _nya. Pemuda itu menyadari keberadaan Donghae, menatapnya sejenak dengan kedua matanya yang amat sipit, sebelum menunduk ke arah lantai. Donghae tampaknya telah mampu menebak apa yan terjadi._

 _"Jongwoon_ Hyung _," panggil Donghae. "_ Appa… _dimana…?"_

 _Jongwoon sepertinya tak mampu menjawab. Ia hanya mengerling sejenak pintu berbahan kaca yang berada di balik punggungnya. "Jangan kesana sekarang, Hae-_ ya _, kau belum siap," bisiknya lembut. Ia raih tubuh Donghae ke dalam sebuah pelukan yang erat._

 _"_ Hyung _, lepaskan aku! Biarkan aku melihat_ Appa _di dalam!" teriak Donghae. Ia berusaha keras melepaskan dirinya dalam kungkungan tangan Jongwoon. Namun tenaganya tak cukup kuat untuk itu._

 _"_ Jebal _, jangan sekarang. Kau harus menenangkan dirimu dulu…" bisik Jongwoon sembari mengusap puncak kepala Donghae yang kini telah menempel di dadanya._

"Appa! _Kenapa dengan_ Appa, Hyung? _Dimana Jungsoo_ Hyung _dan Kyuhyun? Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku?!" teriak Donghae dengan histeris. Air matanya telah membanjir tanpa henti._

 _Sesaat kemudian, mereka mendengar pintu kaca itu berderit terbuka. Beberapa perawat muncul sembari mendorong sebuah tempat tidur. Sesosok tubuh terbaring di sana, diselimuti oleh kain putih. Donghae bisa melihat noda merah tercetak jelas di bagian yang ia yakini sebagai kepala. Donghae berhenti meronta dalam sekejap. Ia merasakan dunia tak lagi berputar saat itu, jantungnya seolah tak lagi memiliki kemampuan untuk berdetak._

 _"_ Appa… _" bisik Donghae. Ia menyentakkan tangan Jongwoon yang sedikit mengendurkan pelukannya dan segera menghampiri sosok yang terbaring tenang itu. Dengan gemetar, Donghae menarik kain putih yang menyelubunginya._

 _Kedua mata Donghae membulat sempurna. Ia bisa menatap Tuan Park yang tampak seperti sedang tertidur lelap. Kedua matanya terpejam rapat dengan bibir yang seputih kertas, sementara bekas darah masih terlihat jelas mengalir di bagian pelipis kanannya. Donghae menggoyangkan tubuh yang tak lagi memiliki nyawa itu. Sekali, dua kali, hingga tiga kali, namun tetap tak ada respon. Tak ada sedikitpun tanda bahwa sang_ Appa _akan bangun dan memeluknya erat._

 _"_ Appa, ireona!" _panggil Donghae setengah memaksa, "aku memenangkan pertandingan lari itu. Lihatlah medali yang kudapatkan._ Appa _, kau berjanji kita akan merayakannya kan? Kita akan makan malam bersama… kau, aku, Jungsoo_ Hyung _, dan juga Kyuhyun-_ ie…"

 _Hening. Tak ada jawaban yang bisa didengar oleh Donghae. Air matanya telah mengalir deras seperti air terjun. Ia menangis sekuat tenaga. Memeluk tubuh sang_ Appa _yang telah dingin dan tidak membiarkan para perawat itu membawanya pergi. Bibir Donghae tak henti memanggili sang_ Appa _, seolah ia tengah mengucapkan mantera._

 _Jungsoo yang muncul dari ruang rawat bersama Kyuhyun terperanjat ketika ia mendapati Donghae sudah berada di sana. Ia membiarkan Jongwoon menenangkan Kyuhyun, sementara dirinya menghampiri Donghae. Ia panggil lembut sang_ donsaeng _dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan kuat Donghae kepada jenazah sang_ Appa.

" _Sudah, Hae…_ Appa _sudah pergi. Dia tidak akan bisa menjawabmu…" kata Jungsoo lembut_

 _"_ Andwe! _Semuanya bohong!_ Appa _belum meninggal,_ Hyung! _Dia berjanji akan menonton pertandingan lariku!" jerit Donghae dengan putus asa_

 _"Hae…_ Hyung _mohon jangan begini…_ Appa _tidak akan kembali pada kita._ Appa _sudah tidur dengan tenang…" bujuk Jungsoo. Ia merasakan tubuh Donghae telah melemas, hingga hanya mampu bersandar padanya. "Kau harus kuat, Hae…_ Hyung _masih bersamamu dan akan seperti itu hingga seterusnya… jangan takut…"_

 _Hanya itulah yang mampu diingat Donghae, karena setelah itu ia merasakan tenaganya seolah lenyap. Ia merasakan seluruh pandangannya berubah menjadi gelap. Namun di ambang kesadarannya ia masih mampu berpikir tentang satu hal._ Appa _nya meninggal akibat kecelakaan ketika akan datang menonton pertandingannya._

 _Semua adalah salahnya. Jika saja ia tak meminta sang_ Appa _untuk datang, semua bencana itu tak akan pernah terjadi._

 _ **Flashback end**_

 ** _…_**

 **** _"Appa!"_

Donghae tersentak bangun. Ia mendapati seluruh tubuhnya telah basah kuyup, napasnya terengah, dan jantungnya berdebar tak beraturan. Begitu kesadarannya kembali, ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya tengah terduduk di atas ranjang, di dalam kamarnya sendiri yang remang-remang. Donghae mengerling ke arah jam waker kecil yang berada di atas meja nakas, pukul sepuluh malam.

Donghae mendesah pelan, ia mengusak rambutnya yang basah dengan sebelah tangan. Selalu saja, mimpi buruk itu datang. Entah sudah berapa ratus kali mimpi tentang kematian sang _Appa_ muncul di setiap tidurnya. Donghae kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Ia memejamkan mata, namun tentu saja bukan dalam usaha untuk kembali tertidur.

Jika saja bisa, Donghae berharap kejadian lima tahun lalu hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Mimpi yang tentu saja akan menghilang ketika ia bangun, tak pernah terjadi di kenyataan. Ia ingin terbangun karena bau sarapan yang dibuat oleh _Eomma_ nya. kemudian ia akan makan bersama _Appa, Eomma, Hyung,_ dan sang _dongsaeng_ , persis seperti delapan tahun lalu. Ya, saat dimana ia masih memiliki keluarga yang begitu sempurna.

Tentu masih jelas di ingatan Donghae, malam dimana sang _Eomma_ memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan rumah. Wanita itu terlihat begitu marah pada suami dan ketiga anaknya. Terlebih lagi pandangannya pada Donghae saat itu, terlihat begitu bengis dan menakutkan. Donghae tak tahu apa yang membuat sang _Eomma_ terlihat begitu membencinya, ia masih belum cukup umur kala itu, baru berusia sepuluh tahun. Ia hanya menangis sembari memeluk Kyuhyun kecil dan Jungsoo sebagai putera tertua, berusaha keras untuk mencegah sang _Eomma_ pergi. Anehnya tak ada reaksi sama sekali dari Tuan Park. Pria dewasa itu terlihat sangat kecewa dengan sang isteri, hingga ia hanya terdiam alih-alih menahan kepergiannya.

Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka mulai melupakan Nyonya Park. Meskipun tanpa sang _Eomma,_ mereka tetap bisa menjalani hidup dengan baik. Tuan Park menyayangi mereka, melindungi mereka, dan selalu berusaha untuk membuat ketiganya bahagia. Namun kasih sayang tulus sang _Appa_ pun tak lama mereka rasakan. Tepat ketika Donghae berusia tiga belas tahun, ia dan kedua saudaranya harus menerima kenyataan pahit itu. Sang _Appa_ pergi di saat ketiga anaknya masih sangat membutuhkannya.

Bayangan kematian itu melukai Donghae. Ia selalu merasa bersalah terhadap Jungsoo dan Kyuhyun. Jika bukan karena permintaannya agar sang _Appa_ melihat pertandingannya, pastilah kecelakaan itu tak pernah terjadi. Tuan Park mungkin masih hidup, ia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk berbaikan dengan isterinya lagi. Memaafkan segala kesalahan wanita itu dan hidup tenang seperti sedia kala. Jungsoo juga tak perlu bekerja keras seperti sekarang hanya untuk menyambung hidup mereka. Dan Kyuhyun… satu-satunya _dongsaeng_ yang ia miliki, pasti akan mendapatkan curahan kasih sayang yang lebih lama lagi.

Kenyataan bahwa mereka berdua sama sekali tidak menyalahkannya justru semakin menyakiti Donghae. Bukankah ini semua kesalahan yang ia lakukan? Tidakkah seharusnya mereka membencinya?

…

Jungsoo berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Ia lelah, terlalu lelah untuk berpikir. Tubuhnya yang sudah bekerja seharian tak sanggup dipaksakan lagi. Ia melangkah sangat pelan, karena khawatir _dongsaeng_ nya akan terbangun. Ia yakin keduanya sudah tidur sekarang.

Namun kaki Jungsoo terhenti tepat di depan kamar Donghae. ia menempelkan telinganya ke daun pintu. Bisa didengarnya suara isakan-isakan kecil dari dalam. Seketika kecemasan melandanya. Tanpa berpikir lagi, Jungsoo segera menghambur ke dalam kamar Donghae. Suasana yang remang-remang segera menyambutnya. Ia meraba dinding di sampingnya untuk menemukan sakelar lampu.

 **Klik!**

Setelah mata Jungsoo terbiasa dengan cahaya terang, ia mendapati sebuah pemandangan yang menyedihkan. Di sudut kamar itu, Donghae tengah terduduk di sana, dengan posisi memeluk kedua lututnya sendiri. Tubuhnya gemetar karena tangisan yang amat parah itu. Seketika hati Jungsoo seperti tersayat. Rasa lelah yang sedari tadi menderanya lenyap entah kemana, berganti dengan keinginan kuat untuk menghibur sang adik.

"Hae- _ya ,"_ bisik Jungsoo, ia menyentuh tangan Donghae yang sedingin es, "ini _Hyung_. _Gwaenchanayo?"_ tanyanya dengan begitu lembut

Donghae mendongak, menatap sepasang mata coklat gelap yang teduh itu. Mata Jungsoo sangat mirip dengan milik _Appa_ mereka. " _Hyung_ …" panggil Donghae lirih. Ia menubrukkan dirinya ke tubuh sang _Hyung_.

Jungsoo tersenyum, ia mendekap tubuh _dongsaeng_ nya dengan sangat erat. " _Gwaenchana,_ Hae-Hae- _ya_ … _Hyung_ ada di sini sekarang," bisiknya sembari mengusap lembut rambut sang adik. Ia sudah hapal cara itulah yang bisa membuat Donghae tenang saat ia bersedih, sama seperti yang pernah dilakukan Tuan Park bertahun-tahun silam.

"Aku takut, _Hyung_ … aku bermimpi tentang _Appa_ …" kata Donghae dengan suara teredam, karena saat itu ia tengah menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada sang _Hyung_.

Jungsoo merasakan hatinya perih. Ia ingin menangis melihat adiknya begitu terluka. Namun Jungsoo berusaha keras agar air matanya tidak pernah terjatuh. Jungsoo hanya menangis di dalam hatinya. Sama seperti yang ia lakukan saat mengantar peti mati Tuan Park ke peristirahatan terakhir. Jungsoo sama sekali tidak menangis saat itu. Kalaupun ia sedang sangat sedih, maka akan dipastikannya Donghae dan Kyuhyun tak mengetahuinya.

Jika ia menangis, lalu bagaimana dengan mereka? Siapa yang akan melindungi atau memeluk mereka? Jungsoo tahu betul, ketika sang _Appa_ pergi, ia bertanggung jawab penuh atas kedua adiknya. Ia akan melindungi mereka sekuat tenaga, dari apapun dan siapapun.

"Ssh… semuanya sudah baik-baik saja. Sekarang kau harus kembali tidur," kata Jungsoo. Ia membantu adiknya untuk berdiri, kemudian membimbingnya gar kembali berbaring di ranjang. Ia menyelimuti tubuh Donghae dan mengelus lembut rambutnya.

" _Kkajima, Hyung…_ " Donghae memohon saat ia melihat Jungsoo akan beranjak pergi. Jungsoo tersenyum dan kembali duduk di sisi ranjang.

" _Hyung_ tidak kemana-mana. _Hyung_ akan selalu bersamamu hingga seterusnya," ia menjawab. Perlahan Jungsoo mulai bersenandung kecil. Ia tahu Donghae suka mendengarnya bernyanyi.

Sementara di dalam kamarnya, Kyuhyun hanya bisa menangis sambil memeluk kedua erat lututnya. Ia hampir tak bisa tidur karena mendengar suara tangisan sang _Hyung_. Begitu menyedihkan, membuat dadanya sakit. Ia tak mampu melakukan apapun untuk membuat Donghae melupakan kematian _Appa_ mereka. Ia sangat merindukan sang _Hyung_ kembali pada dirinya yang dulu.

Kenapa ia selalu saja menjadi _dongsaeng_ yang tak berguna?

…

.

.

Di tempat lain, di sebuah _mansion_ yang sangat mewah. Seorang wanita cantik tengah berdiri di depan beranda. Gaun malam wanita itu tertiup angin, tangannya mengangkat sebuah gelas bergagang panjang dengan anggun. Cairan berwanra merah gelap berada di dalamnya, bergolak beberapa kali ketika gelas itu digoyangkan.

"Aku sudah menceritakan semuanya padamu, Eunhyuk…" ia berkata, pada sosok lain yang nyaris tak terlihat karena berdiri di kegelapan.

Seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi kurus serta berambut merah tampak memandang wanita itu dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa ditebak. Tangannya terkepal kuat di samping tubuhnya. "Jadi kau pergi meninggalkan keluargamu? Apa kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan anak-anakmu waktu itu? dan kenapa kau sangat membencinya? Terlahir dengan kondisi seperti itu sama sekali bukan kesalahannya!"

Wanita itu menoleh. Masih dengan gerakan yang begitu anggun, ia melangkah mendekat. "Eunhyuk, anakku," panggilnya. Namun ia hanya tersenyum getir ketika melihat sang putra justru berdecih sembari membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. Terlihat tidak suka dengan panggilan yang baru saja di dengarnya. "Aku tak pernah bermaksud untuk meninggalkan mereka. Aku bersalah atas kematian suamiku… dan kupikir kini mereka semua membenciku."

"Kau Ibu yang sangat jahat! Kau akan membuatnya sangat membenciku!" umpat Eunhyuk

Sang Ibu membelai wajahnya, menelusurkan jarinya di rahang tegas sang putra, "aku hanya ingin kau berteman dengannya, Hyuk. Tapi jangan pernah katakan apapun tentangku. Dia tak akan bisa menerimanya. Tolong pastikan… dia baik-baik saja. Kau tahu, dia juga saudaramu. Saudara tiri."

 **T.B.C**

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _Who's she? Haha… gimana dengan moment TeukHae nya? saya merasa kok chapter ini garing banget. Untuk chapter berikutnya, saya usahakan bisa lebih baik lagi._**

.

.

 **Balas review :D**

 **adlia :** _udah lanjut kok, chingu…_

 **Guest:** _udah nii…_

 **Haebaragi86** : _haha… mau sepanjang apa sih? Mudah-mudahan ini udah panjang!_

 **Wonhaesung Love :** _udah next :D_

 **Shofie Kim:** _udah lanjut. Iya, ibunya emang evil sih!_

 **mifta cinya:** _kira-kira sakit apa yaa?_

 **Yoon EunNa:** _gomawo kalo suka. Saya juga suka kok! XD_

 **readlight:** _siapa yaa? Seiring berjalannya waktu, kamu pasti akan tahu kok. Haha…_

 **kyuli 99:** _udah lanjut_

 **adiva:** _makasih kalo udah suka. Ini udah update._

 **YJSexolf:** _udah next, chingu…_

 **melanie. :** _diusahakan nggak lama deh. Mau sepanjang apa nih, chingu?_

 **Choding:** _sip, udah lanjutt_

 **Awaelfkyu13:** _udah lanjut chingu. Mudah-mudahan suka sama chapter ini._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Makasih banyak karena udah membaca ff ini. Reviewnya selalu ditunggu. Annyeong!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Kyuhyun menyelesaikan soal terakhir sebuah kuis Matematika. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya yang pegal setelah hampir satu jam terpekur di meja kayu pendek itu. Diliriknya jam dinding tua yang tergantung di dapur, pukul setengah delapan. Kyuhyun menguap pelan. Hari sudah mulai gelap dan kedua _Hyung_ nya belum juga kembali. Ia tahu Jungsoo tidak akan pulang sebelum pukul sepuluh. Sementara Donghae… bahkan Kyuhyun tidak bertemu dengannya sama sekali setelah jam pelajaran berakhir. ia meletakkan pensilnya, lalu dengan hati-hati menyobek kertas berisi jawaban soal yang berhasil seluruhnya ia pecahkan. Ia memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam sebuah amplop besar berwarna coklat dan menyimpannya ke dalam tas sekolah agar tidak tertinggal ketika ia berangkat besok.

Suara detakan jam dinding menemani Kyuhyun. Ia merasa bosan dan sedikit lapar. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tahu, Jungsoo selalu menyiapkan nasi dan lauk di penghangat, namun ia tak ingin menyentuhnya sebelum Donghae pulang. Ia khawatir sang _Hyung_ jauh lebih lapar darinya.

Pemuda berambut ikal itu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas lantai yang berkarpet tipis. Matanya tak lepas memandang langit-langit rumah. Ini sudah keempat kalinya ia mencoba mengikuti kuis di koran atau majalah. Harapannya tentu saja ia ingin menang undian dan mendapat hadiah yang cukup untuk dirinya dan kedua _Hyung_ nya. Kyuhyun sudah dibekali otak yang encer sejak ia lahir, hanya saja ia merasa dirinya jauh dari keberuntungan. Buktinya ia tak pernah sekalipun menang undian berhadiah seperti itu.

Saat matanya sudah mengantuk dan hampir terpejam, Kyuhyun mendengar suara pintu depan berderit terbuka. Langkah kaki seseorang yang perlahan masuk segera membuatnya beranjak bangun. Ia bediri dan berlari ke depan untuk menyongsong siapapun yang datang. Kyuhyun melihat seorang _namja_ berambut coklat gelap tengah melepas sepatunya, kemudian menyimpan di rak yang telah tersedia.

"Donghae _Hyung_ … kenapa baru pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun

Donghae yang mendengar itu mengangkat wajahnya. Mereka bertatapan selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. Ia benci melihat mata Donghae yang begitu kosong, seperti tak berjiwa. Berpikir sang _Hyung_ akan mengacuhkannya seperti biasa, Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan bersiap untuk beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

"Kyu…" suara itu menghentikan gerakan Kyuhyun dalam sekejap. Donghae berjalan mendekat ke arah sang adik, mengusapkan tangannya dengan lembut ke bahu Kyuhyun. "Mau pergi denganku ke suatu tempat? Kurasa sudah lama sekali kita tidak jalan keluar…"

Kedua bola mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna. Ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya, hingga berdiri berhadapan dengan Donghae. Bisa dilihatnya dengan jelas senyuman yang sudah begitu lama menghilang dari bibir tipis itu. Ia tidak sedang berhadapan dengan Donghae yang asing lagi.

" _Hyung…_ kau mengajakku pergi?" tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan mata membulat dan tampang yang membuatnya tidak terlihat seperti seorang anak pintar.

Donghae terkekeh, " _aigoo…_ kau tidak mendengarku, eoh? Ayo cepat bersiap, kita makan di luar saja," katanya sembari mengacak helaian rambut ikal di kepala Kyuhyun.

…

"Makanlah yang banyak, Kyu. Kau sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan," oceh Donghae sembari memindahkan potongan daging yang berada di mangkoknya ke dalam mangkok Kyuhyun.

Donghae mengajak _dongsaeng_ nya ke sebuah restoran keluarga yang nyaman. Kyuhyun masih belum bisa memproses apa yang sedang dialaminya saat ini. Beberapa waktu yang lalu, ia masih melihat Donghae yang dingin dan tidak mempedulikan dirinya. Namun kini, mereka berdua sedang duduk saling berhadapan, menikmati masakan daging dan telur gulung. Suasana hangat yang telah dirindukan Kyuhyun sejak lama.

"Kau juga, _Hyung_ ," kata Kyuhyun sambil menahan sumpit Donghae yang akan meletakkan sepotong daging lagi ke atas nasinya yang masih utuh, "kau juga harus makan daging. Apa tidak bosan dengan sayur-sayuran yang rasanya hambar itu?"

"Ini makanan kesukaanku, jadi aku tidak pernah bosan," jawab Donghae

Sebuah kekehan kecil terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Ia mulai memakan suapan pertamanya, " _mashita_! Eh, tapi apa kau punya uang, _Hyung?_ Kelihatannya makanan ini cukup mahal."

" _Yak_ ," Donghae menjitak pelan puncak kepala Kyuhyun hingga sang _dongsaeng_ terpekik kaget, "Kaupikir aku semiskin itu, eoh?" tanyanya, "sudahlah, cepat habiskan makananmu, lalu kita pergi ke tempat lain."

Begitu selesai dengan acara makan malam mereka, dua bersaudara itu kini berjalan menyusuri tepian sungai. Mereka tak saling bicara, hanya menikmati pemandangan di tengah udara yang semakin dingin. Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap langit yang telah menghitam. Ada beberapa bintang terlihat di sana, berkedip-kedip dengan sinar amat redup. Beruntung tempat mereka berada sekarang tidak terlalu gelap karena beberapa lampu-lampu kecil yang berdiri di sepanjang jalan itu memberikan penerangan yang cukup.

"Kita duduk di sini, Kyu," kata Donghae sembari menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk duduk di rerumputan yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja dari bibir sungai. Kyuhyun menurut dan mengikuti kemanapun sang _Hyung_ menyeretnya.

Donghae mengambil beberapa butir batu kerikil yang bisa ditemukannya, lalu melemparkannya ke dalam sungai. Bunyi benda menyentuh air terdengar begitu jelas di tengah malam yang sunyi.

"Nanti ikan-ikan yang berada di dalam sungai akan mati terkena lemparanmu, _Hyung_. Apa kau tidak kasihan?" canda Kyuhyun

"Hm? Ah, benar juga. Kalau begitu apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan, Kyu?" tanya Donghae yang hanya dijawab oleh gedikan bahu oleh sang _dongsaeng_. "Ish… aku membawamu untuk bermain, tapi kau sendiri tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Kau tak asik," ia mem _pout_ kan bibirnya lantas merebahkan diri di atas rerumputan yang sedikit lembab.

Kyuhyun mengikuti tingkah sang _Hyung_. Sebelah tangannya sengaja ia selipkan di bawah kepala Donghae seolah memberinya bantal. Donghae hanya tersenyum dan beringsut mendekat ke tubuh adiknya. Mereka bersama-sama menatap langit yang gelap dan menghirup bau harum rerumputan.

"Kyuhyun - _ah_ ," panggil Donghae

"Hm?" gumam Kyuhyun

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah pergi bersama teman-temanmu?" tanya Donghae

Kyuhyun tercenung sejenak, untuk kemudian ia menggelengkan kepala, "aku tidak pernah punya rencana pergi dengan teman-teman…."

"Pembohong," Donghae mencibir. Ia lantas mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjitak kepala Kyuhyun hingga pemuda berambut ikal itu terpekik, "aku sering mendengarmu bicara dengan Ryeowook. Ia mengajakmu untuk piknik kelas, tapi kau menolaknya. Kau bilang sedang masuk angin. Apa-apaan itu, bahkan kau menipu temanmu dan bersikap seolah kau sakit."

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa dengan kikuk. Ia ingin menjawab, namun Donghae kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "aku hanya melihatmu berada di perpustakaan sambil membaca buku. Kenapa di sekolah kau jadi pendiam sekali, hah? Padahal saat di rumah kau ini cerewet dan jahil. Apa kau sedang menjaga _imej_ mu?"

"Aku memang sedang malas saat itu, _Hyung_!" jawab Kyuhyun, "lagipula kalau aku tidak ada di rumah, pasti kau akan sendirian," ia terdiam sejenak dan berbisik canggung, "aku tidak suka melihatmu sendirian."

Donghae terdiam. Ia menatap adiknya yang berpura-pura memandang ke arah lain. Ada setitik kehangatan yang merasuk ke dalam hati Donghae. Ia senang bisa merasakan hal itu setelah sekian lama. Sebenarnya Donghae sudah tahu, bahkan tanpa harus bertanya, kenapa kini Kyuhyun terlihat tidak sering berkumpul bersama teman-temannya lagi. Tentu saja karena Kyuhyun ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama Donghae, ia ingin agar _Hyung_ nya itu tidak terpuruk lagi, sehingga ia tak takut kehilangan teman-temannya. Perlahan diacaknya rambut ikal Kyuhyun dengan gemas.

" _Aishh…_ jangan, _Hyung!_ Rambut ini sudah berantakan seperti sarang burung, kenapa kau membuatnya lebih berantakan lagi?" rutuk Kyuhyun

"Rambutmu memang mirip dengan kaki gurita, Kyu. Bagaimana jika kau kubawa ke kedai _soju_ Kim _ahjumma_ agar kau dijadikannya gurita goreng?" canda Donghae

" _Yak!_ " teriak Kyuhyun berpura-pura kesal. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia mendengar suara tawa Donghae meledak. Ia melihat _Hyung_ nya itu meringkuk sambil memegangi perutnya yang kaku karena tertawa. Perlahan sebuah senyum tipis tersungging di bibir Kyuhyun, terbersit rasa bahagia di hatinya. Setelah sekian lama ia bisa melihat Donghae kembali seperti dirinya yang dulu.

"Tapi, Kyu…" Donghae kembali bicara saat tawanya telah usai. Ia menghadap pada wajah Kyuhyun, menatap sepasang mata berwarna gelap itu lekat-lekat, "kau tidak boleh seperti itu, _arra_? jangan khawatirkan aku lagi, karena aku akan selalu baik-baik saja. Kau harus lebih banyak tersenyum dan memiliki banyak teman."

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahi. Ia bingung kemana sang _Hyung_ akan membawa pembicaraan mereka, "kenapa tidak kau katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, _Hyung_? Kau jadi pendiam sekali dan tertutup. Kau suka sendirian. Aku bahkan sering berpikir bahwa kau membenciku."

"Benarkah?" Donghae tersenyum, "kalau begitu maafkan aku, _ne_?"

 _"Hyung_ , _gwaenchanayo_?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada khawatir. Ia tak tahu kenapa dirinya menanyakan hal itu. Tapi Kyuhyun merasa ia perlu bertanya, meskipun jelas di matanya Donghae yang tersenyum tulus itu terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Aku tidak apa," jawab Donghae, "aku hanya tak ingin kau merasa sedih karena diriku,"

"Aku rasa itu semua wajar. Kau menutup dirimu dariku maupun Jungsoo _Hyung_ , kau tidak mengizinkan kami untuk membantumu. Bukankah sudah sepantasnya jika aku selalu menganggap diriku sendiri sebagai _dongsaeng_ tidak berguna?"

Kedua mata Donghae mulai terasa panas. Ia benci saat merasakan pandangannya mengabur karena cairan aneh yang mulai memenuhi kelopak matanya. "Itu tak boleh," bisiknya dengan suara yang terdengar sedikit bergetar, "jangan katakan hal seperti itu lagi. Kau ataupun Jungsoo _Hyung_ adalah alasanku untuk bahagia. Aku salah karena hanya bisa membuat kalian merasa cemas."

 _"Hyung-"_

"Kyu… untuk sekarang, biarkan tetap seperti ini, _arra_? Aku tidak tahu hingga kapan aku bisa bersama kalian. Tapi semuanya akan baik-baik saja, aku janji."

Kyuhyun tak pernah mengerti apa yang dimaksud Donghae. Ia hanya terdiam dan menatap sepasang mata sendu yang kini terlihat hidup. Bola mata kelam Donghae terlihat bercahaya dan bahkan senyuman manis itu tak terlepas sedikitpun dari bibirnya yang tipis. Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan dinginDonghae, menyusupkan tangan yang lebih kecil dari miliknya itu ke dalam saku jaketnya untuk memberi kehangatan.

"Jangan bicara sesuatu yang aneh, _Hyung_. Aku sudah cukup bahagia sekarang. Jangan pernah merasa bersalah lagi padaku atau siapapun. Aku benci melihatmu bersedih."

" _Geurre_ …" jawab Donghae

 _Mianhe, Kyu… jeongmal mianhe…_

 _…_

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama,"

Jungsoo tersenyum hangat ke arah pemuda bermata sipit yang berdiri di depannya. "Tidak apa, Jongwoon- _ah_. Maaf karena aku memanggilmu untuk menemaniku minum kopi. Kau pasti lelah karena menyelesaikan banyak kasus."

Kim Jongwoon, sang petugas kepolisian itu hanya tersenyum. Ia membuka jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah file yang telah dijilid demikian rapi. "Dua bulan lagi kasus tabrak lari yang menimpa ayah kalian akan dinyatakan kadaluwarsa. Kami tidak menemukan sedikitpun bukti yang bisa digunakan untuk menuntut si penabrak. Tak ada CCTV ataupun saksi mata yang bisa membantu kami untuk mengusut kasus ini."

Sebuah desahan lemah dikeluarkan Jungsoo. Ia tatap beberapa lembar foto yang dilampirkan bersama file itu. Ada beberapa gambar mobil yang hancur berantakan dan lokasi tempat kejadian kecelakaan yang terlihat dibatasi oleh garis polisi. Ia meraba sisi kepalanya yang terasa pening begitu mengingat kejadian mengerikan lima tahun silam.

"Jalanan sedang amat lengang saat itu," Jongwoon kembali melanjutkan, "tak ada seorang pun yang melihat kecelakaan secara langsung. Beberapa orang menuturkan mereka hanya mendengar suara benturan yang sangat keras, begitu mereka berbondong-bondong untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, mereka hanya menemukan mobil ayahmu yang telah terbalik di tengah jalan. Tak ada siapapun di sana."

"Aku mengerti hal itu. mungkin memang sudah sepantasnya jika kita menyerah," Jungsoo tersenyum pahit, kemudian ia meneguk kopi hitamnya.

Jongwoon menunduk dalam. Ia genggam erat gelasnya yang masih terisi penuh, "maafkan aku, Jungsoo. Aku sangat ingin menyelidiki kasus itu. Tapi atasanku tidak mengizinkan untuk melakukan penyelidikan ulang. Kelihatannya aku tak akan bisa menepati janji yang telah kubuat padamu."

"Sudahlah. Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah seperti ini. Aku tak mau kau terbebani dengan janji itu. _Appa_ ku sudah tenang di sana. Aku tidak ingin mengusiknya lagi," jawab Jungsoo sembari tersenyum

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan adikmu? Mereka masih belum tahu bahwa ayah kalian adalah korban tabrak lari kan?" tanya Jongwoon

Sekali lagi Jungsoo menyesap kopinya, kemudian meletakkan gelasnya yang telah nyaris kosong ke atas meja. "Aku tidak sampai hati memberitahu mereka. Biarlah, Donghae dan Kyuhyun sudah terlalu banyak mengalami hal yang buruk. Aku tidak ingin menambah kesedihan mereka, terutama untuk Donghae."

Jongwoon menganggukkan kepalanya dan terdiam sejenak. Namun tak lama berselang, ia tampak teringat sesuatu. Diambilnya file yang berada di hadapan Jungsoo lalu membuka setiap lembarannya. Mata Jongwoon menelusuri tulisan-tulisan di sana dengan teliti.

"Apa kau mengenal seorang dokter bernama Lee Jinhyuk?" tanya Jongwoon sembari mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Jungsoo. Melihat temannya itu tampak bingung, Jongwoon segera menyerahkan file yang beberapa saat lalu ia baca. Ada potongan artikel yang bergambar foto seorang pria berkacamata yang memakai jas putih panjang khas seorang Dokter tertempel di sana. Mata Jungsoo menatap dua larik tulisan yang terletak di atas foto tersebut,

 ** _Lee Jinhyuk, Dokter Spesialis Bedah Jantung Mendapat Penghargaan Nobel_**

 ** _atas Penemuan Terbarunya di Bidang Kedoteran_**

"Saat kami menyelidiki rekaman GPS di mobil ayahmu saat itu, kami menemukan sebuah lokasi yang dikunjunginya berulang-ulang. Taemin Medical Center. Sebuah rumah sakit yang berada di pusat kota. Kami merata-rata dia mengunjungi tempat itu lebih dari lima belas kali. Bukankah itu aneh? Apa kau tahu penyebab Tuan Park sering mengunjungi rumah sakit?" tanya Jongwoon penuh selidik

Jungsoo tampak mengingat-ingat, namun tak lama ia menggeleng, "aku tidak pernah mengetahui hal itu. Mungkin _Appa_ pergi saat kami semua ke sekolah. Tapi, apa hubungannya hal itu dengan orang yang bernama Lee Jinhyuk ini?"

"Kami menyelidiki ke Taemin Medical Center. Resepsionis di sana mengatakan Ayahmu memang sering datang ke sana untuk bertemu dengan Dokter Lee Jinhyuk," jelas Jongwoon, "menurut hasil pencarianku Lee Jinhyuk adalah seorang dokter bedah jantung yang cukup terkenal. Menurutmu kenapa ayahmu mengunjungi seorang dokter bedah jantung secara terus-menerus?"

"Ini aneh. Tapi sungguh, aku sangat mengetahui _Appa_ ku. Dia tidak memiliki penyakit jantung selama hidupnya!" Jungsoo terlihat bingung sekaligus terkejut.

…

"Kau sudah pulang? Pasti itu operasi yang berat…"

Pria yang masih memakai stelan jas putih panjang itu menolehkan kepalanya. Ia mendapati seorang wanita cantik yang tengah tersenyum anggun. Sang pria membalas senyuman itu. Ia berjalan mendekat, kemudian memeluk tubuh sang isteri yang terbalut gaun malam. Ia menghirup wangi parfum elegan yang menguar dari leher jenjang itu.

"Aku begitu merindukan isteriku yang cantik," ia berbisik, sementara tangannya mulai menjamah rambut wanita itu, membelainya dengan begitu lembut

"Kau tahu, aku sangat kesepian. Malam ini anakmu menghilang lagi entah kemana," adu wanita itu sambil menyusupkan kepalanya di dada sang suami, "kelihatannya dia masih belum menerima kehadiranku, bahkan setelah hampir delapan tahun."

"Eunhyuk memang keras kepala. Dia selalu saja tidak mengerti bahwa kau adalah satu-satunya wanita yang kucintai di dunia ini. Tapi jangan khawatir, aku tak akan menyerah begitu saja untuk membuat Eunhyuk menerima kehadiranmu," jawab sang suami

Wanita itu sedikit merenggangkan pelukannya, ia mendongak untuk menatap wajah suaminya lebih dekat. Ada sebuah senyum yang terulas di bibir berpoles lipstik merah merona itu, "beruntung Eunhyuk tidak pernah tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan pada ibu kandungnya, isterimu sendiri," ucapnya dengan nada sarkas, "tapi, mana jantung isterimu yang kau janjikan itu? kenapa hingga sekarang kau tidak pernah memberikannya untuk anakku, Jinhyuk?"

Pria itu, Lee Jinhyuk, hanya memandang sang isteri dengan pandangan yang sulit ditebak. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai yang sangat menakutkan. Wanita itu tak merasa gentar sedikitpun, meskipun tepat di hadapannya tengah berdiri seorang dokter gila yang tak pernah ragu menghilangkan nyawa ibu dari anak kandungnya sendiri. Dagu wanita itu tetap terangkat untuk menatap suaminya dengan penuh kebencian. Jemarinya terkepal begitu kuat di samping tubuhnya.

"Aku menikahimu adalah untuk menyelamatkan hidup anakku. Tapi kau hanyalah seorang penipu yang sangat licik. Kau membunuh suamiku, menyamarkannya menjadi kasus tabrak lari, dan kini setelah sekian lama anakku tetap hidup menderita di tengah rasa sakitnya!" geram wanita itu

"Sebaiknya jangan khawatirkan itu, Min Ri- _ah…"_ ucap Jinhyuk dengan nada suaranya yang tetap terlihat begitu tenang.

Ia membalikkan badannya dari sang isteri, berjalan menuju meja kerjanya yang penuh berisi berbagai macam berkas. Tangannya meraih sebuah file, membacanya sejenak, kemudian menyerahkannya pada isterinya. Wanita itu hanya menatap berlarik-larik tulisan yang tertera pada kertas di tangannya. Bibir bawahnya tampak bergetar, seiring dengan bola matanya yang basah saat menatap foto seorang _namja_ berwajah manis yang tampaknya masih berusia remaja.

"Park Donghae, delapan belas tahun. Didiagnosis menderita _Stenosis Katup Aorta._ Suatu keadaan dimana terdapat ketidakmampuan katup jantung untuk membuka lebar dan sempurna sehingga darah tidak mengalir sempurna dari ventrikel kiri ke aorta. Dia terlahir hanya memiliki dua daun katup jantung dimana normalnya seseorang memiliki tiga daun katup. Lahir dengan dua katup tidak akan mengganggu kesehatan hingga dia beranjak dewasa. Karena di saat itulah katup jantungnya akan melemah dan menyempit," Jinhyuk mengucapkan segala hal yang tertulis dalam file di tangan isterinya. Ia berjalan ke arah jendela ruang kerjanya yang lebar, cahaya bulan menyeruak masuk menembus kerai putih yang menutupnya.

"Lalu Kenapa…?" suara Min Ri tampak begitu bergetar, "kenapa kau diam saja selama ini?! Aku sudah menikah denganmu seperti yang kau minta, aku bahkan diam saja saat suamiku kau bunuh! Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau berbuat seperti itu pada Donghae?!" jeritnya dengan parau

"Jangan terlalu khawatir, sayang… bukankah masih ada banyak waktu untuknya? Dia tidak akan langsung mati. Penderita penyakit kelainan jantung yang tidak menjalani perawatan dapat memiliki harapan hidup hingga dua puluh empat bulan. Itu artinya, dia masih bisa bertahan hingga usianya dua puluh tahun," jelas Jinhyuk. Namun semua itu justru membuat isterinya menjadi semakin gusar.

"Kau manusia kotor!" umpat Min Ri dalam kemarahannya, "kau boleh membenciku dan suamiku, bahkan kau bisa membunuhku saat ini juga! Tapi jangan perlakukan anak-anakku seperti itu! Apa kau tidak memikirkan betapa sakit perasaan seorang Ibu yang harus membuang anaknya? Aku berpura-pura membenci Donghae karena penyakitnya itu dan mengikuti semua permainan yang kau inginkan! Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak segera menyerahkan jantung itu?!"

Jinhyuk tertawa terbahak. Lantas ia menggeram dan menarik kasar dagu isterinya, memaksa wanita itu untuk mendekat padanya. Dengusan napas Min Ri yang terengah dan tak teratur hanya membuatnya semakin merasa geli.

"Aku hanya menginginkanmu, aku tak peduli pada anak-anakmu ataupun suamimu. Aku sangat membenci mereka semua. Kau pikir aku melakukan ini dengan mudah? Aku harus membunuh ibu kandung Eunhyuk, mengambil jantungnya dan menggunakannya untuk memancingmu. Tak kusangka kau terjerat dalam permainan ini, Min Ri…" ia berkata lirih di dekat telinga isterinya.

Min Ri mendorong tubuh suaminya sekuat tenaga. Sekarang perasaan bencinya menjadi bertambah berlipat ganda. Jinhyuk terhuyung dan sedikit menabrak meja kerjanya. Namun tak menunggu waktu lama, ia bisa kembali berdiri dan menatap geram kepada Min Ri.

 **PLAKK!**

Bunyi tamparan itu terdengar menggema di dalam ruangan yang sepi itu. Tubuh Min Ri terjatuh ke lantai yang keras. Wanita itu meringis, menahan perih yang menjalari pipinya. Bisa dirasakannya amis yang menunjukkan sudut bibirnya telah berdarah. Ia mendongak menatap Jinhyuk yang tengah berdiri angkuh di hadapannya. Seringaian tak lepas dari bibir pria itu, membuatnya terlihat seperti seekor serigala tua yang sedang mengincar mangsa.

"Jangan pernah berani melawanku," ucap Jinhyuk, sebelum ia beranjak pergi dari hadapan isterinya dan keluar dari tempat itu.

Min Ri menangis dalam kesakitannya. Ia meraih foto sang putra yang tergeletak di lantai, kemudian didekapnya dengan begitu erat.

"Donghae- _yah_ ," ia berbisik di sela air matanya, "maafkan _Eomma_ , sayang. Maafkan _Eomma_ …"

 **T.B.C**

 **A/N:**

 ** _Maaf karena lama nggak update. Saya benar-benar butuh banyak inspirasi untuk menyelesaikan chapter ini. Tapi Alhamdulillah, akhirnya bisa update juga. Thanks to Wikipedia yang udah membantu saya soal penyakit Stenois Katup Aorta. Mind to review?_**

 **Balas review**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Guest** : maaf ya, udah bikin kamu nangis. Nih, aku kasih tissue

 **elf:** ini udah lanjut, chingu

 **phn19:** selamat datang di dunia FF aku deh. Main cast nya? kira-kira siapa hayo…

 **Nfs:** udah lanjut, chingu

 **Fishy Lover:** udah nii

 **maya kyu:** gomawo, iya, chingu. Ini main fokusnya emang Hae

 **Emon204:** Hyukie anak dari suami baru eomma nya Hae. Silakan dibaca di sini untuk menjawab pertanyaan kamu itu

 **YJSexolf:** ini udah lanjut. Silakan dibaca biar nggak penasaran XD

 **readlight:** Kyu nya masih sembunyi sama saya XD

 **jaeji:** udah dilanjut kok

 **kyuhae:** udah next. Emang kasian ya T_T

 **Shofie Kim:** haha… mian… di chapter berikutnya lebih banyak deh

 **Sekian dulu balas review nya. Maaf untuk yang belum bisa saya balas. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"Hae, cepat turun dan sarapan!"

Donghae mempercepat kegiatannya memasukkan buku-buku pelajaran ke dalam tas sekolahnya ketika ia mendengar suara sang _Hyung_ dari lantai bawah, " _Ne, Hyung._ Sebentar lagi!" sahutnya.

Tiba-tiba gerakan Donghae melambat ketika ia mulai merasakan sakit di dada bagian kirinya. Ia menarik napas berat, sebelah tangannya memukul-mukul pelan dadanya untuk meredakan sakit yang menusuk itu. Keringat dingin mulai meleleh di sekitar pelipisnya, namun Donghae tak peduli dan terus melanjutkan kegiatannya memilah-milah buku pelajaran. Ia semakin merasakan nyeri yang menyiksa tersebut, membuatnya tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kumohon… jangan seperti ini…" Donghae berbisik kepada organ penting di tubuhnya yang mulai berdenyut tak normal dan menyakitkan.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya di lantai, dengan punggung bersandar pada ranjang sambil berusaha untuk menarik napas dalam. Tak berselang lama, sakit itupun berangsur-angsur lenyap. Donghae mendesah pelan, lantas ia menengok ke arah cermin. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan sedikit berkeringat. Mungkin saja _Hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_ nya akan curiga jika mereka mendapatinya seperti ini. Donghae buru-buru bangkit dari posisi duduknya di lantai, lalu menghambur ke kamar mandi. Ia membuka keran wastafel dan mencuci wajahnya dengan air yang mengalir.

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya yang kini telah basah. Ia pandangi bayangannya sendiri yang terpantul di dalam benda persegi yang sedikit buram itu. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi…" bisiknya, "kumohon bersabarlah…"

Jungsoo dan Kyuhyun telah berada di kursi mereka ketika Donghae akhirnya datang ke ruang makan. Ia menggeser kursi di sebelah Kyuhyun dan meraih sarapannya.

"Kupikir kau tidak jadi sekolah, Hae…" kata Jungsoo

" _Mian_. Aku tidak bisa menemukan salah satu buku pelajaranku," sahut Donghae berbohong

"Eh, _Hyung_ , bisakah kau meminjamiku sepatu olahragamu?" tanya Kyuhyun

Donghae berpikir sejenak, kemudian ia mengangguk, "itu untukmu saja. Lagipula aku tak akan memakainya lagi."

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu, Hae? apa kau tak akan kembali ke atletik?" Jungsoo tampak mengerutkan keningnya dengan bingung

" _Anni_ , aku sudah lima tahun berhenti, _Hyung_. Kurasa aku sudah tidak bisa lari lagi secepat dulu," jawab Donghae

"Sebenarnya itu sangat disayangkan, kau sudah banyak berprestasi," kata Jungsoo sembari memberikan sebuah senyum sedih

Donghae hanya menatap gelas berisi cairan berwarna putih yang tengah berada dalam genggamannya, "aku sudah punya hobi baru, _Hyung_. Lagipula rasanya aku tak cocok masuk ke dunia atletik."

"Hobi baru apanya, _Hyung_? Kulihat kau tak pernah melakukan apapun selain duduk diam dan melamun. Di sekolah ataupun di rumah selalu saja begitu. Apa itu yang kau sebut sebagai hobi baru?" sahut Kyuhyun sembari menyuapkan potongan terakhir roti tawarnya.

" _Yak!_ " Donghae menjitak kepala sang _dongsaeng_

"Jangan pukul aku, _Hyung!_ Kau mau aku jadi _pabbo_ , eoh?" rutuk Kyuhyun dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya yang langsung disambut gelak tawa oleh Donghae.

"Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu, Kyu! Kau jadi sangat jelek!" candanya

" _Yak_ , aku ini setiap hari tampan, _Hyung_!"

Jungsoo hanya tersenyum melihat kedua adiknya yang mulai ribut. Ia senang karena suasana seperti ini sudah lama sekali menghilang. Sejak kepergian _Appa_ mereka, dua _dongsaeng_ nya tak pernah meramaikan suasana di meja makan seperti saat ini.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa jadi melamun?" tanya Donghae

Jungsoo sedikit terkesiap, "ah, tidak. Ehm… malam ini _Hyung_ akan pulang sedikit larut. Jangan lupa kuci pintunya jika kalian mau tidur nanti, _arra_?"

"Apa jam pelajaran di tempat bimbingan belajar itu ditambah, _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Tidak," Jungsoo terdiam sejenak, kemudian ia menatap kedua _dongsaeng_ nya lekat-lekat, "hanya saja… setelah mengajar di sana, _Hyung_ harus membantu di restoran keluarga milik teman dekat _Hyung_."

" _Mwo?"_ Donghae yang terlebih dahulu memberikan respon, " _Jinja_? _Hyung_ punya pekerjaan yang lain? Kenapa _Hyung_ harus bekerja sekeras itu? Bagaimana jika aku-"

"Tidak, Hae," Jungsoo membantah cepat karena ia sudah tahu apa yang hendak Donghae ucapkan, " _Hyung_ tak akan membiarkanmu bekerja. Kau sudah kelas tiga, sebaiknya pikirkan saja ujian akhirmu nanti dan kemana kau akan kuliah setelahnya."

"Tapi…"

"Hae, dan juga kau, Kyu, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, _saeng_. _Hyung_ akan melakukan segala hal untuk kalian, jadi jangan pikirkan apapun, _arra_?" Jungsoo berusaha untuk meyakinkan kedua adiknya. Ia raih tangan mereka dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun hanya saling mengerling, mereka tak ingin Jungsoo bekerja mati-matian hanya untuk mereka. Namun keduanya tak menyahut dan memilih untuk mematuhi apapun yang dikatakan oleh sang sulung dalam keluarga itu.

…

"Hyuk, apa hari ini kau mau main bola?"

Lee Eunhyuk hanya menolehkan wajahnya sekilas pada seorang temannya yang tengah duduk di atas meja sambil melempar-lemparkan sebuah bola sepak ke udara. " _Anni_ , aku harus bekerja hari ini," jawabnya. Ia bergegas mengemasi buku-bukunya ke dalam tas ketika mendengar bel yang telah berdentang nyaring.

"Bekerja? _Yak!_ Apa kau sudah gila, Lee Eunhyuk? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu! Kau ini anak orang kaya, kenapa harus mati-matian bekerja seperti itu?"

"Aku mau beli rumah sendiri. Karena itulah aku bekerja," jawab Eunhyuk sambil lalu. Ia menyampirkan selempang tasnya ke bahu, kemudian meninggalkan temannya yang masih tampak terlongo kebingungan.

Café bernama _Hansel and Gretel_ itu tak pernah sepi dari pengunjung. Seperti biasanya, Lee Eunhyuk menempati posisinya di sana sebagai seorang kasir. Ia mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan kemeja kerja berwarna biru tua yang tertutup oleh apron berwarna merah. ia memasang wajah ramah pada setiap pengunjung yang datang. Ia menyungginkan _gummy smile_ nya yang entah bagaimana banyak disukai oleh orang lain.

Ia tak pernah peduli pada statusnya sebagai anak orang kaya. Di sini ia hanya terlihat seperti pemuda biasa yang bekerja untuk memperoleh banyak uang. Eunhyuk dengan tenang melakukan apa yang disukainya. Lagipula ucapannya pada temannya beberapa waktu yang lalu bukanlah sebuah kebohongan, ia memang ingin membeli rumah untuk dirinya sendiri. Rumah yang jauh dari keluarganya yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan semu.

Eunhyuk mendengar pintu café terbuka. Ia segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan menyambut siapapun yang datang. Eunhyuk tersenyum untuk sesaat, ya hanya sesaat saja, ketika matanya berhasil mengenali sosok yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Seorang pemuda berambut coklat tengah tersenyum padanya dan Eunhyuk tak mungkin melupakan wajah manis itu.

"D… Donghae- _yah_?"

"Kau kenapa, Hyuk? Kau seperti sedang melihat hantu. Apa kau lupa padaku?" Donghae memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, sembari mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya

"K… kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Eunhyuk masih belum terlepas dari keterkejutannya

"Apa aku tak boleh datang kemari? Padahal dulu kita selalu bermain ke sini setelah pulang sekolah," sahut Donghae, kemudian ia tersenyum, "lagipula aku mau bicara banyak hal. Maukah kau mentraktirku sekaleng soda?"

Eunhyuk meletakkan gelas berisi teh panas di meja tepat di hadapan Donghae. Ia tak peduli pada temannya yang tampak bingung dan hanya mendudukkan dirinya di kursi empuk berwarna polkadot itu.

"Soda tak baik untuk kesehatan," jelas Eunhyuk sebelum Donghae sempat bertanya

"Tch," Donghae berdecih pelan, "kenapa pirikanmu sekarang terlihat seperti orang dewasa begitu? Lagipula kau menganggapku seperti orang yang sedang sakit!"

"Bukannya kau memang sakit?" kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja tanpa bisa dicegah oleh Eunhyuk. Ia buru-buru menggigit bibir bawahnya karena kesal menyadari mulutnya telah salah berucap.

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu?"

"Ehm, maksudku," Eunhyuk memutar otaknya untuk mencari alasan, "itu karena… kau tak pernah mengikuti pelajaran olahraga di sekolah. Karena itulah kupikir kau sedang sakit. _Mian,_ aku sudah salah bicara."

"Oh, begitu. Sudahlah, tapi aku baik-baik saja," sahut Donghae. ia meraih gelasnya dan menggenggamnya erat seolah ia ingin mendapatkan kehangatan dari teh yang masih utuh di dalamnya.

 _Bohong_ , Eunhyuk berkata di dalam hatinya, namun ia hanya tertawa kecil, "rasanya jadi canggung setelah kita jarang bicara satu sama lain. Bagaimana kabarmu… dan dua saudaramu?"

"Kami baik. Dan kau?"

"Seperti yang bisa kau lihat sekarang,"

"Apa kau masih belum bisa menerima ibu tirimu, Hyuk?"

Tubuh Eunhyuk sedikit menegang ketika ia mendengar pertanyaan itu, "aku tak bisa menerimanya hingga kapanpun. Selama ayahku tetap bungkam dengan kematian ibu kandungku. Ia tak mungkin meninggal begitu saja, pasti ada sesuatu yang salah. Aku tak ingin membiarkannya menutupi apa yang telah terjadi pada ibuku."

"Kau tak boleh seperti itu," Donghae mengusap pelan punggung tangan Eunhyuk yang tampak terkepal kuat, "kau masih ingat? Delapan tahun yang lalu aku kehilangan ibuku, tapi kau justru mendapat seorang ibu baru. Rasanya aku sangat iri padamu, Hyuk. Kau memiliki _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ yang sangat menyayangimu. Bukankah hidup seperti itu sangat menyenangkan?"

Eunhyuk mengulum sebuah senyum getir. Ia pandangi wajah Donghae dengan lekat. Ia tak pernah berpikir harus berbohong kepada Donghae tentang ibunya yang kabur bersama pria lain. Nyatanya kini wanita itu tinggal di rumah Eunhyuk, menjadi isteri kedua ayahnya. "Tidak juga," Eunhyuk menjawab setelah ia terdiam sesaat, "ayahku sibuk dengan berbagai hal, begitupun ibuku yang baru."

"Seperti apa ibumu yang sekarang? Apa dia cantik? Dia pintar memasak? Dia baik padamu?" cecar Donghae

"Hmm… dia cantik dan baik, sama seperti seorang ibu pada umumnya," jawab Eunhyuk, ia memandang kedua mata Donghae yang mulai sedikit berkaca-kaca, "kenapa, Hae? Apa kau… merindukan _Eomma_ mu?"

Donghae mengerjapkan matanya pelan dan berusaha untuk menatap ke arah lain. Kini pandangannya tertuju pada suasana kota di luar yang mulai menggelap melalui jendela café di sisinya, "aku tak rindu. Aku hanya ingin melihatnya meskipun hanya sekali. Dia mungkin sangat membenciku hingga harus meninggalkan kami semua saat itu."

Donghae menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan untuk meredam suara tangisannya sendiri. Ia tak ingin menangis saat itu, tapi entah kenapa air matanya tak bisa bertahan untuk tidak jatuh. Tak lama, ia merasakan sepasang tangan yang melingkari bahunya dan separuh wajahnya sudah terbenam dalam pundak yang terbalut kemeja berwarna biru tua.

"Tak apa, di sini kau boleh menangis atau bahkan meraung sekalipun. Aku akan mendengarnya. Aku tahu kau tak bisa menangis di hadapan _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_ mu kan?" ia medengar suara Eunhyuk berbisik lirih di telinganya.

"Aku tak tahu, Hyuk… aku tak tahu apakah hingga sekarang _Eomma_ masih membenciku…"

" _Aniyo_ ," Eunhyuk membantah tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Donghae, "dia tidak membencimu, _pabbo_! Setiap malam dia selalu berdoa untuk keselamatanmu dan kedua saudaramu. Ia selalu berharap kalian semua baik-baik saja. Ia hanya memikirkan kalian setiap saat."

B-bagaimana kau bisa tahu itu, Hyuk?" Donghae mengangkat wajahya dan bertanya di sela-sela isakannya

"Itu…" Eunhyuk terlihat ragu, meskipun akhirnya ia menjawab, "itu karena… tak ada seorang pun ibu yang membenci anaknya. Tak ada. Ibumu pasti memiliki alasan mengapa ia melakukan ini semua, Hae. Percayalah padaku, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

 _Maafkan aku, Hae_ … Eunhyuk bicara dalam hatinya. Ia menutup matanya dan membiarkan Donghae terus terisak-isak di bahunya, _maaf… aku harus berbohong seperti ini. Tapi aku tahu semua yang terjadi padamu. Aku pasti akan berusaha untuk membuat kalian bertemu kembali. Tolong bertahanlah… bersahabarlah sedikit…_

 _…_

Jungsoo kini tengah terduduk di sofa yang berada di dalam sebuah ruangan kerja yang tak terlalu luas. Ia hanya terdiam sembari matanya menatap lekat ke arah seorang pemuda tampan bertubuh tinggi yang terlihat lebih muda darinya. Pemuda itu sendiri tengah sibuk mengaduk-aduk sebuah kardus besar yang diletakkannya di lantai. Ia mengeluarkan tumpukan file dari sana, membacanya sentar, kemudian meletakkannya di sisi lain ketika tak menemukan apa yang ia cari.

"Kau bilang tadi, kasus tabrak lari yang menimpa Park Hyojung lima tahun yang lalu?" pemuda itu bersuara setelah sekian lama keheningan melingkupi mereka. Ia menarik tumpukan kertas yang telah terjilid rapi dalam map berwarna coklat.

" _N-ne_ , ayahku memang bernama Park Hyojin," jawab Jungsoo, "apa kau menemukan sesuatu, jaksa Choi?"

Sang jaksa berdiri dari posisinya yang tengah berjongkok di lantai. Ia membawa berkas tersebut dan meletakkannya di hadapan Jungsoo. Lantas ia menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa, berseberangan dengan Jungsoo yang tengah dalam kebingungannya.

"Jika kulihat di sini, seharusnya kasus ini akan dinyatakan kadaluwarsa. Polisi yang menyelidiki kasus tersebut tidak bisa menemukan saksi mata dan bukti yang terdapat di TKP. Kurasa meskipun jalsa ingin agar kasus ini dibuka lagi sekalipun, kita tak bisa banyak berbuat."

"Tapi, sahabatku yang seorang polisi mengatakan, seharusnya ada bukti lain yang ada di TKP," sangkal Jungsoo, "tapi selama ini bukti itu tak pernah diungkapkan!"

Sang jaksa tampak menjepit dagunya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya, "mungkin maksudnya adalah jejak ban. Jika kita mengemudi dan menabrak sesuatu, secara otomatis pasti akan memunculkan jejak ban dan rem di tengah jalan. Tapi dari beberapa foto yang kulihat di file ini, masalah itu sama sekali tak disinggung. Padahal, jika jejak ban tersebut diselidiki, kita bisa mengetahui jenis kendaraan apa yang menabrak Tuan Park."

"Benar, aku ingin kau menyelidiki ini semua. Kumohon jaksa Choi Siwon!" Jungsoo menundukkan kepalanya dalam, "aku akan membayarmu berapapun yang kau minta! Tolong selidiki kematian ayahku. Aku tak akan bisa tenang jika orang yang telah membunuh ayahku masih berkeliaran dengan bebas!"

"Tolong jangan seperti ini, Park Jungsoo- _ssi_. Aku pasti akan membantumu. Masalahnya di sini, kita kekurangan bukti dan mungkin penyelidikan akan berjalan sangat lambat. Kecuali, kau tahu siapa orang yang mungkin terlibat dalam kecelakaan itu, sehingga aku bisa melakukan penyelidikan terhadapnya."

"Aku rasa… ada satu orang…" Jungsoo mengeluarkan selembar kertas koran yang tampak lusuh dari balik saku jaketnya, lalu ia serahkan pada Choi Siwon.

Siwon menelitinya, keningnya sedikit berkerut kala ia melihat foto seorang pria berkacamata yang memakai jas putih panjang, tampak tersenyum sambil memamerkan sebuah piagam penghargaan.

"Dokter bedah jantung terkenal di Korea, Lee Jinhyuk? Apa Anda mencurigai orang ini?" tanya Siwon sambil mengerutkan alisnya

"Aku tak tahu. Tapi… ayahku pernah menemuinya beberapa kali sebelum ia meninggal. Ia sering mengunjungi Taemin Medical Center, rumah sakit tempat dokter itu bekerja. Ayahku tak pernah memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung dan kurasa mereka juga tak saling mengenal. Karena itulah aku menjadi sedikit curiga." Jelas Jungsoo

Siwon tersenyum, "mungkin ini bisa sedikit membantu penyelidikan kita."

…

"Kyu, kau ikut kuis matematika lagi ya?" tanya Ryeowook saat ia melihat Kyuhyun yang keluar dari sebuah kantor pos.

" _Ne_ , Wookie. Tapi kurasa kali ini pun hasilnya akan sama saja. Aku memang tak pernah beruntung," Kyuhyun sedikit merutuk

" _Aigoo_ …" Ryeowook melompat untuk menyampirkan lengannya di pundak Kyuhyun, "Kau ini bicara apa, huh? Seorang Dewa Matematika sepertimu tak pantas bicara demikian!" katanya yang hanya membuat temannya yang berambut ikal itu tertawa kecil.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Wookie."

"Ah, aku ingat hari ini ibuku memintaku untuk mampir sebentar ke supermarket. Bagaimana, Kyu? Kau mau ikut atau pulang duluan?" tanya Ryeowook kemudian

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng, "aku sebaiknya pulang saja. Sampai jumpa."

" _Ne,_ berhati-hatilah."

Kyuhyun kembali berjalan sambil mengantongi kedua tangannya di dalam saku mantel yang ia pakai. Suasana mulai sepi. Udara dingin yang semakin menusuk tulang membuat Kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya.

Sementara itu, tepat di seberang jalan seorang pria berkacamata dan berjas hitam tengah memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari jauh. Ia bersandar pada pintu mobilnya, sembari giginya menggigit sebatang rokok. Ia seperti sengaja menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik kegelapan. Pria itu merogoh saku jasnya, menjumput keluar sebuah _handphone_. Ia menempelkan benda itu ke dekat telinga dan mulai berucap dengan suara rendah,

"Ini aku, Tuan. Baiklah… akan segera saya lakukan. Mereka bergerak sekarang,"

Kyuhyun merasakan ada banyak langkah kaki yang mengikutinya di belakang. ia tak menoleh sedikitpun, namun instingnya mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya, sedikit merutuk karena saat ini ia tengah berjalan di tempat yang begitu sepi. Deru napasnya yang memburu, ditambah dengan degupan jantungnya menjadi satu-satunya yang bisa ia dengar.

Hingga kemudian, ia merasakan ada seseorang yang menariknya kuat-kuat, lalu menghempaskannya begitu saja. Kyuhyun terjatuh ke tanah, ia meringis pelan ketika permukaan aspal yang kasar menggores sedikit kulit di punggung tangannya. Ia merasakan ada bayangan beberapa orang yang kini telah berdiri di sekelilingnya. Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat wajah, hanya untuk mendapati sekumpulan pria berbadan besar tengah menyeringai ke arahnya. Mereka terlihat seperti singa yang mendapat daging segar.

"Kalian mau apa…?" Kyuhyun bertanya pelan sembari berusaha bangkit, namun dengan cekatan salah seorang pria yang berdiri paling dekat dengannya mendorong tubuhnya hingga ia kembali terjatuh.

"Sebaiknya jangan banyak bicara, bocah. Diamlah dan nikmati saja apa yang akan kami lakukan padamu," pria yang memiliki tubuh paling besar berjongkok hingga posisinya sejajar dengan Kyuhyun. Ia menjambak rambut anak itu dengan kasar dan memaksanya untuk bangkit.

"Lepaskan aku! Kalian pikir apa yang kalian lakukan?! Aku akan memanggil polisi!" teriak Kyuhyun, ia berusaha untuk memberontak, namun sepasang tangan yang begitu kekar langsung mengunci gerakannya.

"Silakan saja kau panggil polisi, kau berteriak sampai pita suaramu putus sekalipun, tak akan ada yang bisa mendengarmu!" kumpulan berandal itu lantas tertawa. Pria yang tampaknya adalah pimpinan mereka meraih wajah Kyuhyun dan menatapnya lekat, "sepertinya aku tak salah orang. Wajahmu mudah sekali diingat, anak manis!"

"Menjijikkan! Lepaskan aku!" Kyuhyun berusaha untuk melawan, namun sebuah tinju langsung dilayangkan ke wajahnya. Mereka kembali tertawa melihat Kyuhyun yang kini merintih kesakitan dengan cairan berwarna merah gelap telah menetes dari hidungnya, "keparat… siapa kalian ini sebenarnya?!" umpat Kyuhyun.

Detik berikutnya ia kembali dihempaskan ke tanah. Kyuhyun berusaha untuk bangkit, namun sebuah tendangan di bagian perutnya kembali membuatnya tersungkur. Dengan bengis para berandal yang berjumlah hampir sepuluh orang itu memukuli setiap inci tubuhnya. Tak peduli sedikitpun pada raungan anak itu, yang bahkan tertelan oleh suara tawa mereka.

Kyuhyun berusaha untuk melindungi kepalanya dari pukulan mereka, namun ia tahu semua itu sama sekali tak berguna. Nyatanya setiap bagian tubuhnya telah menerima pukulan dan tendangan. Cairan yang amis dan hangat telah terkumpul di mulutnya dan ia tahu organ dalamnya mungkin saja sudah terluka sekarang. Rasa sakit dan panas menjalari seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun hingga ia tak bisa untuk sekedar berteriak. Pandangannya mulai mengabur, seiring kepalanya yang terasa semakin berat dan pusing.

 _Hyung_ … _tolong aku, Hyung…_

Salah seorang dari mereka menjambak rambut Kyuhyun dan memaksa untuk mengangkat wajahnya. Mereka kembali tertawa menyaksikan wajah yang telah dibanjiri oleh darah dari mulut dan hidungnya tersebut. Samar-samar Kyuhyun melihat pimpinan para berandal itu mengeluarkan sesuatu yang panjang dan berkilat dari sakunya. Dan ia tahu apa itu. Sebelum sempat berpikir, sesuatu yang dingin dan tajam telah tertempel di leher Kyuhyun, tepat di bagian nadinya. Pisau.

 _Hyung_ … _jebal_ … Kyuhyun menutup matanya, seiring dengan rasa perih yang perlahan-lahan mulai menjalari lehernya. Sesuatu yang hangat dan basah sedikit demi sedikit membasahi baju seragamnya. Ia tahu tak bisa melakukan apapun lagi. Tubuhnya terasa semakin lemas dan berat. Bahkan kini telinga Kyuhyun seperti tak mampu lagi mendengar suara tawa mengerikan itu.

"Hentikan! Lepaskan dia!"

 _Hyung_ … _apa aku bermimpi…? aku mendengar suaramu, Donghae Hyung_ …

"Jangan lakukan hal itu pada adikku!"

Kyuhyun merasakan cengkeraman di sekitar tubuhnya sedikit berkurang. Kemudian ia mendengar suara teriakan dari beberapa orang, disusul oleh bunyi sesuatu yang besar menghantam tanah. Perlahan Kyuhyun berusaha untuk membuka matanya. Setelah beberapa detik yang buram, ia melihat seseorang tengah berdiri di sana, melawan orang-orang yang hampir saja membunuhnya seorang diri.

"D-Donghae _H-hyung_ …" Kyuhyun berbisik lirih

Donghae menangkis pukulan satu demi satu lawannya, untuk kemudian ia membalas mereka dengan tinju yang telak mengenai wajah atau bagian tubuh lainnya. Ia sangat marah kepada orang-orang yang telah menyakiti sang _dongsaeng_. Satu tendangan Donghae lepaskan ke arah pria yang masih berusaha memegang tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun- _ah_ , Kyuhyun- _ah_ … _jebal_ … kau bisa mendengarku…?" Donghae menggoncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun yang tengah di peluknya. Ia menggeram marah saat melihat wajah adiknya yang telah penuh darah.

" _Hyung_ …" Kyuhyun meneteskan air matanya saat ia melihat Donghae berada di sisinya

"Jangan takut, aku akan melindungimu," bisik Donghae. ia mencengkeram baju Kyuhyun dengan erat saat dirasakannya nyeri yang kembali merayapi dada kirinya. _Jangan di saat seperti ini… ku mohon… biarkan aku menolong Kyuhyun… aku mohon…_ Donghae membatin dalam hati. Ia bisa mendengar para berandal itu masih belum menyerah dan kembali berusaha untuk berjalan ke arahnya.

" _Hyung_ …? _G-gwaenchana?"_ tanya Kyuhyun saat ia melihat Donghae seperti mengernyit menahan sakit. Ia melihat dari balik punggung _Hyung_ nya saat para pria berbadan kekar itu mulai kembali mendekat ke arah mereka.

Donghae menyembunyikan Kyuhyun di balik tubuhnya saat ia bangkit berdiri dan menghadang mereka. Jantungnya semakin berdenyut menyakitkan, namun Donghae harus melupakan rasa sakit itu jika ingin menyelamatkan Kyuhyun.

"Minggir kau, dasar bocah tengik!" salah seorang melayangkan tinjunya, namun kali ini refleks Donghae tidak begitu bagus hingga pukulan yang begitu keras harus mendarat di wajahnya. Ia terhuyung sedikit, namun tetap berdiri dengan tegak.

" _Hyung_ …" bisik Kyuhyun ketika ia melihat Donghae tengah mengusap bibirnya, ada warna merah yang menghiasi bagian lengan baju seragam yang dipakai oleh Donghae.

Selanjutnya perkelahian mereka kembali berlanjut. Donghae sendirian, sementara jumlah musuhnya hanya tinggal empat orang saja. Beberapa berandal yang lain telah terkapar di tanah, pingsan. Namun hal tersebut bukan berarti membuat Donghae bisa melawan mereka dengan mudah, nyatanya ia sangat kesulitan karena sakit yang dirasakannya. Ia harus mati-matian untuk bertahan dan membalas setiap pukulan mereka.

 **BUGGHH!**

Donghae merasakan tubuhnya telah terlempar demikian keras. Ia berusaha untuk bangkit, namun dua pasang tangan yang kekar langsung menahannya untuk tetap terbaring di tanah. Detik berikutnya ia merasakan pukulan dan tendangan telah mendarat di tubuhnya.

" _Hyung_ … _Donghae Hyung_!" jerit Kyuhyun, air matanya mulai membanjir saat ia melihat tubuh _Hyung_ nya dipukuli begitu saja. Ia sangat marah dan ingin melawan mereka. Namun sebelum ia berhasil bangkit, ia melihat pria yang membawa pisau itu berjalan ke arahnya. Ia menyeringai pelan dan semakin mendekat. Kyuhyun beringsut menjauh. Ia ingin berteriak untuk meminta tolong, namun suaranya seperti menghilang entah kemana.

"Kyuhyun- _ah_ …" Donghae berbisik, di dalam kegelapan ia bisa melihat benda berkilau yang kini teracung siap diarahkan ke tubuh Kyuhyun.

 _Appa_ … _kumohon… tolonglah kami… Appa…_ Donghae berdoa sambil mencengkeram erat bagian dadanya yang terus berdenyut tak menentu. Dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya, ia singkirkan dua orang yang masih memukulinya. Ia melawan mereka meskipun rasa sakit yang amat sangat itu menyiksanya.

Kyuhyun merasakan punggungnya telah membentur dinding yang keras. Ia tatap sosok yang kini semakin mendekat ke arahnya dengan pisau yang teracung. Tubuh Kyuhyun semakin gemetar dan ia tak mampu bergerak. Matanya hanya terpejam saat ia mendengar seseorang tengah berlari ke arahnya. Kemudian ia merasakan sesuatu yang memeluknya dengan begitu erat.

.

.

 **PRAANGG!**

"Astaga, Nyonya! Apa Anda baik-baik saja?"

Wajah Minri tampak pucat pasti ketika ia menatap kepingan gelas kristal yang kini telah terserak di lantai. Cairan berwarna merah tergenang tak jauh dari kepingan beling yang tak berbentuk itu, sementara sebagian lagi mengotori baju yang dipakainya. Dengan gemetar ia berusaha untuk memunguti pecahan gelasnya.

"Jangan, nyonya. Sebaiknya Anda beristirahat, kami yang akan membereskan ini," kata seorang _ahjumma_ yang tak lain adalah pelayan pribadi di rumah itu. ia membantu wanita itu untuk kembali duduk di kursi, "apa yang terjadi? Anda tak terluka kan?"

"Anakku…" Minri bergumam, air mata telah meleleh membasahi wajahnya yang begitu pucat seperti hantu, "anakku… anakku…"

"Nyonya? Apa Anda mencari tuan muda Eunhyuk?" sang _ahjumma_ kembali bertanya

"Anakku… Donghae…"

…

"…hyun… kyuhyun…"

Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka matanya, ia mendapati wajah sang _Hyung_ yang memar dan ada beberapa bagian yang berdarah. " _Hyung_ …?"

"Tidak apa-apa, kau akan baik-baik saja…" bisik Donghae tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun

"Mereka kemana, _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Sudah pergi. Kau mendengar suara itu?" Donghae terdiam sejenak, hingga bunyi sirine yang cukup keras itu sampai di telinga mereka, "ada polisi patroli, Kyu… kurasa mereka ketakutan dan pergi…"

"Apa… _Hyung_ baik-baik saja…?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika ia melihat wajah _Hyung_ nya yang semakin pucat, bahkan tangan Donghae yang memeluknya itu pun terasa sangat dingin. Kyuhyun memberanikan dirinya untuk sedikit melepaskan diri dari dekapan Donghae, ia pandangi tubuh sang _Hyung_ untuk melihat apakah ada luka di sana.

Hingga kemudian mata Kyuhyun tertumbuk pada noda merah gelap yang mengotori baju Donghae, tepat di bagian sebelah kanan perutnya. Kyuhyun tersentak, lantas ia mulai bisa mengerti apa yang terjadi. Ia ingat saat berandalan tadi akan menusuknya, namun ia tak merasakan sakit sedikitpun. Ternyata Donghae melindunginya, hingga pisau itu harus menembus tubuhnya.

" _Hyung_ … _Hyung_ … kau terluka! Kau terluka parah!" jerit Kyuhyun, dengan gemetar ia meraih tubuh _Hyung_ nya yang tiba-tiba saja terkulai di dalam pelukannya.

"Kyuhyun- _ie_ …" Donghae berbisik saat Kyuhyun kini merengkuhnya, "j-jangan m-menangis…"

"Maafkan aku, _Hyung_ … maafkan aku… kenapa kau melakukan ini, _Hyung_ …?" Kyuhyun membaringkan kepala Donghae di pangkuannya, ia menangkup tangan sang _Hyung_ yang semakin dingin dan lemah, "aku mohon bertahanlah, _Hyung_ … aku akan memanggil ambulans!"

Dengan gemetar Kyuhyun merogoh saku celananya. Beruntung sekali orang-orang yang menyerang mereka bukanlah perampok, sehingga ponsel Kyuhyun tak diambil. Donghae samar mendengar saat Kyuhyun bicara pada seseorang di teleponnya. Ia bisa tahu sang _dongsaeng_ begitu ketakutan dan panik. Bahkan Kyuhyun dengan berani meneriakkan kata ' _pabbo'_ ketika petugas penyelamat yang dihubunginya belum mengetahui dengan pasti dimana lokasi mereka berada sekarang.

" _Hyung_ … tetaplah di sini bersamaku… kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku, _Hyung_! Donghae _Hyung!"_

Seulas senyum diberikan oleh Donghae, sebelum kemudian ia berbisik, "aku mengantuk, Kyu…"

Dan detik berikutnya, Kyuhyun melihat sepasang kelopak mata itu telah tertutup dengan rapat.

 **T.B.C**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Hahahahaa… (ketawa evil). Maaf lama nggak update. Saya hampir kehilangan ide waktu mau lanjutin FF ini. Tapi untung aja setelah bertapa di dalam goa, akhirnya saya bisa menulis lagi. Gimana dengan chapter ini? Mudah-mudahan** ** _readerdeul_** **suka. Mind to RnR? XD**

 **Balasan review**

 **Fishy lover:** udah lanjut nih…

 **Fitriyana883:** iya, nggak apa-apa kok. Makasih udah review. Saya juga suka kok kalo Donghae nya menderita XD. Kebetulan saya emang seorang EunHae ship, jadi saya juga suka kenalan sama kamu. :)

 **Dydy1402:** Hae berasa sakitnya saat dia udah gede. Yah, mudah-mudahan ini udah panjang

 **Emon204:** Eomma nya juga nggak tau kalo dia bakalan ditipu kayak gitu, sih

 **Amyla1994:** itu bener, chingu. Emang kesien bener emaknya TeukHaeKyu di sini

 **WonHaeSung Love:** gimana kalo ternyata apa-apa? Udah next

 **ElizElfishy:** makasih ya… udah next

 **Nfs:** haha… saya semangat bgt kalo disuruh nyiksa Hae XD

 **kyuhae:** udah next, chingu… kalo nasib Hae… haha… saya belom tahu tuh

 **phn19:** ia bener ituh. Mungkin sering, tapi mungkin juga nggak XD. Udah next

 **angel sparkyu:** udah lanjut

 **jaeji:** haha… makasih ya. Saya kira malah mirip sinetron. Udah next, chingu

 **readlight:** kurang panjang? Wah… saya bisa lompat dari jurang ini…

 **Haebaragi86:** dulu Hae belum ngerasa sakit, soalnya penyakitnya baru akan kerasa ketika Hae udah dewasa. Di chap ini mereka ketemu. Hyuk n Hae udah temenan

 **yolyol:** iya, bener kamu, chingu

 **Shofie Kim:** Hae juga udah tau kalo dia punya penyakit itu. kalo appa sama eomma nya mah udah dari kecil mereka tahu

 **elf:** udah lanjut nii. Selamat membaca XD

 **Terima kasih untuk review yang sudah diberikan readerdeul sekalian. Jika ada banyak typo atau sesuatu yang kurang berkenan dalam chapter ini, author memohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Sekian. Selamat menikmati sisa hari Minggu. XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Jungsoo baru saja turun dari bis yang mengantarnya. Ia merasakan lelah yang luar biasa, bahkan kakinya terasa berat hanya untuk sekedar berjalan . Tidak hanya fisiknya saja yang terasa remuk setelah seharian penuh bekerja, namun juga pikirannya. Begitu banyak hal yang berada di benaknya saat ini, tentu saja hal itu berkaitan dengan kasus kematian ayah mereka.

Membuka kembali kasus yang hampir kadaluwarsa memang bukanlah perkara yang mudah. Jungsoo tahu benar hal tersebut. Ia sangat beruntung bisa menemukan seorang jaksa yang cerdas seperti Choi Siwon. Jaksa muda itu telah berjanji akan menyelidiki semua kasus yang menimpa ayah mereka dari awal. Entah kenapa, Jungsoo menduga ada pihak-pihak yang berusaha untuk menutupi kasus tersebut. Ia curiga masih ada begitu banyak bukti yang tak diungkapkan.

Jungsoo merasakan saku mantelnya bergetar. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan merogoh ke dalam untuk mengambil I-Phone nya. Dengan mata terpicing karena terangnya layar benda elektronik yang ia pegang, Jungsoo membaca tulisan 'Kim Jongwoon' yang tertulis di _caller ID._ Ia sedikit mengernyitkan dahi meskipun tetap mendekatkan I-Phone nya ke telinga. 

_"Yoboseyo…?"_ sapanya

"Park Jungsoo, dimana kau sekarang?!" Jungsoo bisa mendengar suara Jongwoon yang terdengar tidak seperti biasanya di seberang. Temannya itu terdengar seperti orang yang sedang kebingungan dan panik.

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Ada apa, Jongwoon- _ah_? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Jungsoo- _yah_ … telah terjadi sesuatu pada kedua _dongsaeng_ mu. Kau harus segera pergi ke rumah sakit yang kusebutkan sekarang juga!"

Seketika Jungsoo tersentak. Ia mulai merasakan jantungnya berdegup di luar normal. Ratusan skenario buruk mulai berkelebat di otaknya membayangkan sesuatu telah menimpa _dongsaeng_ nya saat ia sedang tidak bersama mereka. " _Yak_ , ada apa dengan Donghae dan Kyuhyun? Apa mereka baik-baik saja?" cecarnya tak sabar.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya di sini. Cepatlah kau bergegas kemari. Kyuhyun sangat membutuhkanmu sekarang, sementara Donghae…."

Jungsoo tak sanggup lagi mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Jongwoon. Seketika ia merasakan tubuhnya melemas karena rasa takut. Namun sekuat tenaga Jungsoo mencoba untuk tetap berada dalam pikirannya. Yang ia tahu, kini kakinya telah berlari secepat mungkin, menuju ke sebuah rumah sakit yang namanya sempat ia dengar dari Jongwoon.

.

 _Mereka baik-baik saja… mereka baik-baik saja_ , hanya kalimat itu yang terapal dalam benak Jungsoo, layaknya sebuah mantera. Ia terus berlari seperti orang gila, menyusuri lorong panjang berdinding putih yang seolah tanpa ujung. Tak dipedulikannya beberapa orang perawat yang sempat ditabraknya, ataupun tatapan aneh para pasien lain. Karena saat ini jungsoo hanya memikirkan keadaan sang _dongsaeng_ , tak ada yang lain.

Hingga kemudian, kedua mata Jungsoo yang telah berembun itu mendapati sosok yang sangat familiar. Seorang pemuda berambut ikal tengah duduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya di sebuah kursi tunggu. Jungsoo mempercepat langkahnya, terutama ketika ia bisa melihat kain berwarna putih yang terikat melingkari kepala _dongsaeng_ nya. Seketika benak Jungsoo pun bertambah kalut.

"Kyuhyun- _ah_ ," panggil Jungsoo lembut, sembari menepuk pelan bahu yang tampak gemetar itu. Segera ia mengetahui kain putih yang membelit kepala sang adik nyatanya adalah sebuah perban.

Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut ketika ia mendengar suara sang _Hyung,_ ia mengangkat kepalanya. Dan hati Jungsoo langsung mencelos ketika ia mendapati luka-luka lebam yang mewarnai wajah adiknya. Ia sentuhkan tangannya pada pipi Kyuhyun dengan sangat hati-hati agar tidak memberikan rasa sakit. Kedua matanya terus meneliti seberapa parah luka itu merusak wajah _dongsaeng_ nya yang paling muda.

" _Hyung_ …"

"Ada apa? Kenapa bisa begini?" tanya Jungsoo dengan suara bergetar, "kau tidak bertengkar kan, Kyu? Aku tahu kau bukan anak yang seperti itu!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Ia menunduk menatap kedua telapak tangannya yang tampak memerah. Bau anyir masih tercium begitu pekat di sana, "Donghae _Hyung_ … terluka… dia melindungiku…" katanya dengan tergagap. Kyuhyun terlihat begitu bingung, ia tak mampu menuturkan sebuah cerita yang logis dari bibir pucatnya.

Jungsoo tahu ia tak mungkin menanyai Kyuhyun lagi. Maka ia segera merengkuh tubuh sang _dongsaeng_ dalam dekapannya. Ia mengusap rambut dan punggung pemuda berambut ikal yang tengah terisak-isak itu. Ia bisa merasakan Kyuhyun tengah ketakutan. Dan Jungsoo hanya bisa menekan segala perasaannya sendiri agar ia bisa memberikan ketenangan bagi Kyuhyun. Meskipun kini ia tengah begitu kalut karena belum mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Donghae.

"Jungsoo…" sosok yang masih mengenakan seragam kepolisian itu menghampiri mereka

"Jongwoon- _ah_ , kenapa dengan adikku? Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa sampai seperti ini? Dan Donghae… dimana Donghae sekarang? Bagaimana keadaannya?!" Jungsoo terus melontarkan pertanyaan. Ia tampak telah menangis sembari memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan erat.

Jongwoon mengusak rambut hitam tebalnya, "aku mendapat panggilan dari seseorang. Ia mengatakan telah terjadi keributan di sebuah gang sehingga aku dan beberapa rekanku langsung ke sana. Tapi ternyata… kami menemukan Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang sudah dalam keadaan terluka. Kami juga belum mengetahui apa yang terjadi, karena… Kyuhyun- _ie_ sendri… sepertinya dia belum mampu bercerita."

"Donghae… lalu bagaimana dia?"

"Kami menemukannya dalam keadaan terluka parah…" Jongwoon terlihat ragu dengan apa yang hendak ia ucapkan selanjutnya, "bagian kanan perutnya tertusuk. Saat dibawa kemari, ia telah kehilangan cukup banyak darah. Dokter tengah berjuang untuk menghentikan lukanya."

"Oh, Tuhan…" keluh Leeteuk, ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, "bagaimana bisa hal seperti itu terjadi pada _dongsaeng_ ku?!"

"Tenanglah, Jungsoo, kami akan menyelidiki semuanya, kau tak perlu khawatir,"

" _Hyung_ … aku tidak tahu, tapi…" Kyuhyun mencoba untuk berucap, ia mencengkeram kuat bagian depan kemeja yang dipakai Jungsoo, "aku diserang orang-orang aneh… mereka tiba-tiba memukuliku begitu saja. Mereka nyaris membunuhku jika saja Donghae _Hyung_ tidak datang…"

"Itu… itu tidak mungkin… bagaimana bisa…" Jungsoo tampak sangat kacau. Ia menahan tiap bulir air matanya yang telah siap terjatuh. Bayangan sang _dongsaeng_ yang tengah berjuang seorang diri di ruang operasi berkecamuk di dalam pikirannya.

Satu tepukan di berikan Jongwoon ke pundak sahabatnya, "untuk sekarang tetaplah tenang. Kau harus mendampingi Kyuhyun agar kondisinya segera pulih. Donghae pasti akan baik-baik saja, kita tahu dia anak yang kuat, dan _uisa_ di dalam sana akan melakukan yang terbaik."

"Yah, aku rasa kau benar," Jungsoo menarik napas beratnya, "kau akan pergi?"

"Aku harus menyelidiki kasus ini," ucap Jongwoon sebelum mengundurkan dirinya.

Seperginya Jongwoon, Jungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Kyuhyun. Ia menarik pundak sang _dongsaeng_ lebih mendekat ke arahnya. Kyuhyun masih tampak pucat, namun ia lebih tenang daripada sebelumnya. Meskipun ia masih terus menatap telapak tangannya yang memerah dan berbau anyir. Ia tahu itu adalah darah milik Donghae. Darah itu membuatnya merasa pening sekaligus takut. Bayangan wajah sang _Hyung_ yang terbaring di lengannya masih terus membayanginya hingga sekarang.

"Jangan takut, Kyu…" Jungsoo berbisik, ia meraih kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang tampak gemetar, lantas ia merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil sebuah sapu tangan. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, aku janji. Sebaiknya kita terus berdoa," tuturnya lembut, sembari membersihkan darah yang mengotori telapak sang _dongsaeng_.

" _Ne, Hyung_ …" ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

...

Hampir satu jam lamanya, mereka menunggu dalam ketidakpastian. Hingga akhirnya Jungsoo menoleh saat ia mendengar pintu kaca di samping tempat duduknya terbuka. Ia melihat sosok yang masih berbalut pakaian operasi berwarna biru muda melangkah keluar. Jungsoo bangkit dengan hati-hati, agar ia tidak membangunkan Kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur.

" _Uisanim_ …"

"Anda keluarga dari pasien Park Donghae?" dokter itu berucap dengan suara teredam akibat masker yang masih dipakainya.

Sebuah anggukan cepat diberikan Jungsoo, "ya, ya, aku adalah _Hyung_ nya! Bagaimana kondisinya?" ia bertanya dengan sedikit tak sabar.

"Untuk sekarang, kondisinya masih cukup mengkhawatirkan. Tapi dia sangat beruntung tusukan itu meleset sedikit saja dari organ penting di dalam tubuhnya. Kami sudah berhasil menutup luka itu, tapi ada sesuatu…"

Jungsoo tampak terkesiap, ia memandang dokter yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan ingin menebak apa yang telah terjadi, "kenapa _uisanim?_ Ada apa…?"

"Kami membutuhkan donor darah untuk Donghae- _ssi_. Sayangnya, setelah dilakukan pengecekan golongan darah milik Donghae- _ssi_ cukup langka. Ia memiliki darah O _rhesus negative_. Hanya sekitar lima belas persen penduduk dunia ini yang memiliki _rhesus negative,_ oleh karena itu akan sangat sulit bagi kami untuk mencari darah dengan _rhesus_ yang sama," jelas sang dokter. Ia melepaskan masker yang menutupi bagian mulutnya. Memperlihatkan seraut wajah yang cantik, hingga Jungsoo nyaris mengiranya sebagai seorang _yeoja._

"A… apa? Aku saudaranya, _uisanim_! Kau bisa memeriksaku, mungkin saja aku memiliki _rhesus_ yang sama karena golongan darah kami pun sama!" kata Jungsoo dengan sedikit gusar.

Dokter itu tampak menggeleng tak yakin, "itu belum pasti. Walaupun golongan darahmu dan _dongsaeng_ mu sama, tapi _rhesus_ nya tetap berbeda. Golongan darah dengan _rhesus negative_ bisa ditranfusikan kepada darah dengan _rhesus_ positif, tetapi _rhesus negative_ sendiri hanya bisa menerima donor dari sesamanya. Ini adalah keadaan yang cukup sulit. Kami tak bisa menjamin bank darah terdekat memiliki darah dengan _rhesus_ yang kami Donghae- _ssi_ tidak segera mendapat transfusi, tubuhnya bisa mengalami _shock_ dan ini akan mengancam nyawanya."

Kedua kaki Jungsoo terlihat gemetar. Lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk menanggapi setiap ucapan sang dokter. Ia tak pernah menduga hal ini. Ia tak pernah tahu sang _dongsaeng_ memiliki golongan darah yang langka. Dan kini keadaan itu justru mengancam keselamatannya.

"Tapi… apakah orang tua kalian masih ada? Kemungkinan besar ayah atau ibu kalian memiliki darah dengan _rhesus negative…"_

"Ayah kami sudah meninggal…" ia berucap lirih sembari menundukkan kepalanya, namun kemudian ia seperti menyadari sesuatu, "t-tunggu dulu… apakah mungkin ibu kami…"

"Itu mungkin," jawab sang dokter seolah ia bisa membaca pikiran Jungsoo, "jika seorang ibu memiliki _rhesus negative_ dan ia menikah dengan ayah yang memiliki _rhesus_ positif, sebenarnya kemungkinan besar anak-anaknya akan memiliki darah ber- _reshus_ sama dengan sang ayah. Tapi tak menutup kemungkinan juga satu anaknya akan memiliki darah ber- _rhesus_ sama dengan ibunya. Dalam kasus ini… kemungkinan terbesarnya Donghae- _ssi_ memiliki darah ber- _rhesus_ sama dengan ibu kalian…"

Ibu mereka? Jungsoo merasakan kepalanya seperti nyaris pening. Bagaimana bisa ia tahu keberadaan wanita yang telah pergi selama hampir delapan tahun? Ia tak mungkin mencarinya, kemudian memintanya kembali untuk memberikan darahnya pada Donghae.

"Dimana ibu kalian…?"

"Aku…" Jungsoo mencoba berucap meskipun tenggorokannya terasa amat kering, ia menggeleng lirih, "aku tak tahu, dokter…"

"Kami mengharapkan kehadiran ibu Anda. Kondisi Donghae- _ssi_ bisa semakin memburuk,"

Jungsoo tak sanggup mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh sang dokter. Ia telah kalut dalam pikiran buruknya. Ia membayangkan adiknya tengah berada di ruang operasi, dan bisa dijemput maut kapanpun jika darah untuknya tak segera datang. Di sisi lain Jungsoo merasa sangat kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Ia begitu tak berguna, bahkan ia tak bisa menyelamatkan sang _dongsaeng_.

 _Appa… aku harus bagaimana_ … Jungsoo terisak dalam permohonannya. Ia jatuh berlutut di lantai, sembari menangkup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, _aku tak sanggup melindungi dongsaengku… aku tak sanggup menyelamatkan Donghae…_

" _Eomma_ … kau dimana…?" Jungsoo berbisik lirih di tengah isakannya, "kenapa di saat kami begitu membutuhkanmu… kau tak datang…"

…

"Dokter Kim… rumah sakit Seoul juga tak memiliki darah O _rhesus negative,"_ lapor seorang perawat dengan wajah yang tampak panik. Di tangannya masih tergenggam sebuah telepon tanpa kabel.

"Celaka," desis sang dokter, ia mengerling ke arah pasien yang terbaring di hadapannya, "kita tidak akan punya waktu lagi…"

Bunyi alat pendeteksi detak jantung itu menjadi satu-satunya yang terdengar di ruangan yang kini hening. Setidaknya hanya alat itulah yang bisa memastikan pasien itu masih dalam kondisi baik, ia masih memiliki detak jantung dan bernapas. Sementara sang dokter dan beberapa orang asisten bedahnya tampak kebingungan.

"Kalau begitu, tanyakan ke seluruh rumah sakit yang ada di Korea! Kita sangat membutuhkan darah itu!" perintah sang dokter.

"T-tapi…" perawat itu tampak gelisah, "kami sudah menanyakan ke setiap rumah sakit, Dokter. Bahkan rumah sakit besar seperti Taemin Medical Center pun tak memilikinya!"

"Bagaimana bisa seperti ini…?!" keluh dokter Kim dengan gusar, "Donghae- _ssi_ , kau harus bertahan! Aku memang tidak mengenalmu, tapi kau harus berjuang dengan keras! _Hyung_ mu sedang menunggu di luar, dan sepertinya ia sudah nyaris gila karena memikirkanmu!"

Kim Heechul terus mencoba untuk bicara kepada Donghae. Ya, Donghae yang nyatanya kini tengah terbaring dalam ketidaksadarannya. Kedua matanya tampak terpejam rapat, hanya deru nafas lemahnya yang bisa terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Aku mohon," Heechul kembali berbisik, "kau tak boleh menyerah. Jika kau sampai mati di sini, kau akan membuat _Hyung_ mu merasa dirinya tak berguna," ia kemudian menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang pedih, "sama seperti diriku…"

"Dokter Kim!"

Heechul segera mengerjapkan matanya, kemudian ia menatap perawat yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Wanita itu tampak mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya untuk menjawab seseorang yang ada di telepon, sebelum kemudian ia menggumamkan kata ' _baiklah_ ', dan ' _terimakasih banyak'._

"Bagaimana?"

"Kita mendapatkan darah, Kim _uisa_! Ada seseorang yang datang untuk mendonorkan darahnya beberapa saat yang lalu!"

"Mwo?!"

…

Masa kritis yang seolah tanpa ujung itu kini telah terlewati. Jungsoo tak pernah menduga ia akan melihat beberapa orang perawat mendorong sebuah tempat tidur keluar dari ruangan operasi, ia tahu itu adalah sang _dongsaeng_. Jungsoo segera bangkit berdiri, diikuti oleh Kyuhyun. Mereka bersama-sama menatap Donghae yang tengah terbaring dengan damai. Wajahnya tampak pucat, bibir keringnya sedikit membuka, efek dari alat bantu pernafasan yang ditancapkan hingga ke tenggorokannya.

"Tadi itu gawat sekali…" seorang _namja_ berwajah cantik muncul dari balik pintu ruangan itu. ia membuka kain yang menutupi kepalanya, memperlihatkan rambut dengan potongan lurus sebatas leher yang berwarna hitam.

"Dokter, terima kasih atas kerja keras Anda! Aku… aku tak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi!" Jungsoo menunduk berkali-kali, tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa lega dan bahagianya.

" _Anniyo_ , jangan seperti ini. Aku hanya melakukan tugasku sebagai seorang dokter," Heechul menepuk pundak Jungsoo dengan lembut, "saat ini kondisi _dongsaeng_ mu sudah cukup baik. Tapi, kita masih harus memantaunya."

"Bagaimanapun, dokter sudah bekerja dengan keras. Terima kasih banyak, dokter… ehm…" Jungsoo tampak bingung bagaimana ia harus memanggil _namja_ di depannya.

"Ah, Kim Heechul. Namaku Kim Heechul. Panggil saja namaku, kurasa usia kita tak jauh berbeda," ucap dokter itu sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Jungsoo segera meraih tangah Heechul dan menjabatnya erat, "Aku Park Jungsoo," kemudian ia menunjuk kearah Kyuhyun, "ini _dongsaeng_ ku, Park Kyuhyun. Dia adalah _maknae_ dalam keluarga kami."

"Kau punya dua orang _dongsaeng_?" Heechul bertanya dengan antusias

" _Ne_ , itu benar," jawab Jungsoo. Detik kemudian, ia menyadari kedua mata Heechul menatapnya dengan sayu, "a… apakah ada sesuatu?"

" _Anni_ ," jawab Heechul sembari menggeleng cepat, "kau bisa menjaga dua orang _dongsaeng_ mu dengan sangat baik. Aku sangat iri padamu, Jungsoo- _ssi_ ,"

Namun sebelum Jungsoo membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, Heechul segera memotong dengan membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Maaf sudah bicara macam-macam. Aku pergi dulu, jika terjadi sesuatu, silakan memanggilku kapan saja. Aku permisi."

Kyuhyun tampak memandang sosok Heechul yang telah berjalan menjauh dengan mata terpicing, "kenapa dia tiba-tiba begitu?"

"Oh, mohon jangan dipikirkan," seorang perawat segera menyelanya, "ini adalah operasi yang melelahkan untuk Dokter Kim. Tadi kondisi pasien sudah sangat berbahaya. Beruntung kami mendapatkan darah di saat yang tepat. Jika sampai terlambat sedikit saja, entah bagaimana kondisi pasien ini."

Jungsoo tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda terima kasih, "tentu saja. Ah, lalu siapa yang sudah mendonorkan darah itu? Apakah mungkin kami bisa bertemu dengannya?"

"Ah, kalau itu… kami memohon maaf. Sebelumnya pendonor telah meminta kami untuk tidak memberitahukan identitasnya. Kami akan melindungi privasinya, jadi, mohon maaf,"

Jungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum maklum. Meskipun dalam hati ia tetap bertanya-tanya siapa yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawa sang adik.

…

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Eunhyuk…"

Pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah duduk di kursi kemudi itu hanya terdiam. Ia melihat seorang wanita sudah masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di bangku belakang. Eunhyuk menatap wajah sang ibu yang terpantul dari spion di depannya.

"Bagaimana dengan Donghae?"

"Dia selamat," Min Ri menjawab singkat.

"Kau tahu siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanya Eunhyuk kemudian

Min Ri hanya menggeleng. Ia merasakan mobil yang dinaikinya mulai bergerak perlahan. Wanita itu beringsut mendekati jendela yang berembun, matanya tak lepas menatap bangunan putih yang dimasukinya beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia mendesah pelan dan menyandarkan punggungnya. Matanya memejam, sembari menatap jalanan yang mereka lalui.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu Donghae di serang?" tanya Min Ri kemudian, "bukankah kau yang memanggil polisi?"

"Dia tiba-tiba saja menghubungiku, mengatakan bahwa saat itu ia melihat adiknya dibuntuti oleh orang-orang yang mencurigakan. Dia memintaku untuk memanggil polisi jika dia tak menjawab teleponku," jelas Eunhyuk.

"Hari ini aku berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa anak itu," Min Ri berucap lirih. Ia menyandarkan dahinya pada kaca jendela yang bening, "seharusnya ia tak pernah terluka. Golongan darahnya langka, ia hampir tak mendapatkan transfusi."

"Itu cukup aneh sebenarnya. Meskipun golongan darah itu langka, tapi mana mungkin seluruh rumah sakit di Korea tak memiliki stok darah O _rhesus negative?"_

Min Ri tampak menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Eunhyuk, wanita itu mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat. Wajahnya yang semula sendu kini berubah mengeras. Sorot matanya berubah menjadi penuh kebencian.

 _Hanya ada satu orang…_ ia membatin, _hanya ada satu orang yang bisa membuat semuanya menjadi seperti ini. Lee Jinhyuk, setan itu…_

.

"Hae- _yah_ … adikku yang _pabbo_ …" Jungsoo berucap lirih, ia mengusap lembut rambut Donghae yang masih terlelap dalam ketidaksadarannya, tertidur nyaman sembari menghirup udara melalui masker oksigen, "kau tahu, aku tidak membayangkan hal seperti ini akan terjadi padamu. Kau membuat kami sangat takut. Rasanya aku hampir saja mati…"

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa kecil. Ia masih menggenggam erat tangan sang _Hyung_ yang dingin, " _Hyung, gomawo_ … kau sudah menyelamatkan aku saat itu. Tapi kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti ini? Kau membuatku menjadi merasa sangat bersalah!"

Jungsoo hanya tersenyum, ia biarkan Kyuhyun berceloteh semaunya, merutuki Donghae yang nyatanya hanya diam. Sedikit napas lega bisa dihembuskan oleh Jungsoo. Meskipun belum kunjung bangun, namun kondisi Donghae sedikit demi sedikit telah melewati masa kritisnya. Ia tahu sang _dongsaeng_ pasti akan segera tersadar.

Hingga beberapa jam kemudian, ketika Jungsoo telah tertidur di sofa karena rasa lelahnya, sementara Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dengan kepala tersandar pada ranjang Donghae. Tangan yang tertusuk oleh jarum infus itu mulai bergerak-gerak. Seiring dengan kelopak mata yang dengan sangat perlahan mulai membuka. Beberapa detik berselang, manik coklat yang tampak sayu dan lelah itu berhasil menatap sekeliling.

Donghae hanya menerawang, memandangi atap dan dinding di sekitarnya. Kemudian ia mendengar deru napas yang teratur di sisinya. Donghae hanya melirik sedikit, karena lehernya terlalu pegal untuk digunakan menoleh. Ia melihat sosok pemuda berambut ikal yang tengah tertidur lelap. Donghae menampakkan sedikit senyum di bibir pucatnya. Ia pandangi wajah _dongsaeng_ nya yang masih dihiasi oleh luka lebam.

"Kyu… Kyuhyun- _ie_ …"

Tepat ketika Donghae memanggil untuk yang ketiga kalinya, Kyuhyun tampak mulai terbangun. Ia mengerjap sedikit, kemudian mengusak matanya dengan punggung tangan. Sempat ia mengira tengah bermimpi mendengar suara sang _Hyung_ , namun kemudian, matanya segera tertumbuk pada pemandangan mengejutkan di depannya. Ia melihat Donghae yang sudah terbangun, bahkan tersenyum padanya.

" _H-Hyung,_ Hae _Hyung_ , kau sudah bangun?!" jerit Kyuhyun, tanpa sadar air mata bahagianya menetes.

" _Ne_ , aku sudah bangun, Kyu. Kenapa kau sampai menangis seperti itu, _pabbo_? Kau bersikap seperti aku akan mati," Donghae tertawa kecil di balik masker oksigennya.

" _Yak_ , kau memang hampir saja mati!" sahut Kyuhyun sembari mengusap air matanya dengan wajah yang kesal. Tak menduga di saat baru saja terbangun pun sang _Hyung_ sudah mengajak bercanda.

"Kau baik-baik saja, kan? Wajahmu terluka? Dokter sudah memeriksanya?" cecar Donghae

"Aku hanya terluka kecil! Kau yang lebih parah, _Hyung_! Kau sudah menakuti kami!"

"Kau benar-benar _pabbo_ , Kyu…" ucap Donghae lagi

"Aku tidak _pabbo_ , kau yang _pabbo_!" bantah Kyuhyun

Mendengar suara keributan yang ditimbulkan oleh kedua _dongsaeng_ nya itu, Jungsoo pun terbangun. Ia langsung terlonjak senang ketika melihat Donghae nyatanya telah sadar, bahkan kini ia telah memiliki cukup tenaga untuk menjitak kepala Kyuhyun. Jungsoo menahan rasa harunya, kemudian ia melangkah mendekati ranjang.

"Donghae, kau sudah bangun?" sapanya.

Donghae tersenyum untuk menyambut sang _Hyung_ , ia mengangguk pelan, "aku baik-baik saja, _Hyung_ …"

"Kyu, tolong panggilkan dokter. Aku rasa dia harus diperiksa terlebih dahulu,"

Kyuhyun segera mengangguk, lantas ia menghambur keluar dari kamar itu. Seperginya Kyuhyun, Jungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di kursi, ia raih tangan Donghae, kemudian menggenggamnya erat. Tak lupa ia mengecup dahi sang _dongsaeng_ , seolah ingin menyalurkan rasa sayang dan kelegaannya.

"Ada orang-orang aneh yang mengikuti Kyuhyun. aku tidak tahu siapa mereka, _Hyung_. Tapi kelihatannya mereka mengincarnya," ucap Donghae.

" _Hyung_ tahu hal itu. Kau jangan khawatir, karena sekarang Jongwoon tengah menyelidiki kasus ini. Kau tak perlu takut, Hae, karena _Hyung_ pasti akan melindungi kalian berdua. Aku berjanji!"

…

Di pagi berikutnya, Kyuhyun tengah sibuk menyiapkan perlengkapan Donghae selama tinggal di rumah sakit. Ia membawa sebuah tas besar ke dalam kamar sang _Hyung_ , meletakkannya di lantai, kemudian mulai membongkar isi lemari pakaian. Ia hanya mengambil beberapa lembar baju yang nyaman untuk Donghae dan sebuah jaket jika suatu saat nanti _Hyung_ nya kedinginan.

Beruntung kondisi Donghae sudah cukup membaik, hanya saja dokter Kim Heechul menyarankannya untuk menjalani perawatan selama beberapa hari lagi. Kyuhyun masih ingat bagaimana sang _Hyung_ merengek memohon agar bisa pulang, namun Jungsoo dengan tegas segera menolaknya.

"Kau memang seperti anak-anak, _Hyung_ ," Kyuhyun bergumam sendiri, ia tertawa kecil saat mengingat wajah merajuk Donghae.

Kyuhyun mulai memasukkan beberapa baju Donghae ke dalam tasnya. Ia meraih selembar sweater yang terlipat di tumpukan paling bawah, dan menariknya keluar. Namun terntata ada sesuatu yang ikut tertarik, benda yang kemudian jatuh begitu saja dan menimbulkan bunyi berkelontang di lantai. Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, ia melihat sebuah botol putih berukuran kecil yang menggelinding di dekat kakinya.

"Huh?"

Ia berjongkok di lantai, kemudian memungut botol tersebut. Kening Kyuhyun tampak berkerut dalam kebingungannya. Diputarnya tutup botol itu, kemudian ia mengintip ke dalam untuk melihat isinya. Ada puluhan butir benda putih berukuran kecil dan berbentuk lonjong di sana. Samar hidung Kyuhyun bisa mencium aroma yang pahit, sehingga ia bisa menyimpulkan benda itu adalah obat.

 _Ini obat apa? Kenapa bisa berada di dalam lemari Donghae Hyung?_ Pemikiran-pemikiran aneh mulai berkelebat dalam kepala Kyuhyun. Ia tahu benar _Hyung_ nya bukanlah orang yang suka mengonsumsi obat. Ia berani bersumpah Donghae tidak mungkin menggunakan barang terlarang seperti itu. Rasa cemas segera merasuki Kyuhyun.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, ia segera berdiri dari posisi berjongkoknya, mengantongi obat tersebut, kemudian berlari keluar dari rumah.

Ia tiba di sebuah apotik beberapa menit kemudian. Dengan napas yang masih tersengal-sengal, Kyuhyun membuka pintu kaca bangunan kecil di depannya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang tampak penuh dihiasi oleh rak-rak yang berisi berbagai macam obat.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" seorang _yeoja_ yang pastinya adalah seorang apoteker bertanya padanya dengan sopan.

Kyuhyun terlihat ragu sejenak, namun kemudian ia tetap merogoh ke dalam saku celananya, mengambil sebuah botol obat berwarna putih yang lalu diletakkannya di atas etalase kaca, "bisakah kau memberitahuku ini obat jenis apa?"

Apoteker itu meraihnya, lantas membuka tutup botol obat itu, ia menumpahkan isi di dalam ke atas telapak tangannya, "meskipun aku tidak yakin, tapi aku mengenal obat ini. Namanya adalah _Propranolol_ , jenis obat keras yang berfungsi untuk mengurangi nyeri dada dan menyembuhkan rasa sakit saat terjadi kekambuhan serangan jantung."

"Obat untuk penyakit jantung?" Kyuhyun menyimpulkan. Kedua matanya tampak membulat karena terkejut. Entah kenapa ia merasakan punggungnya mulai dialiri oleh keringat dingin.

"Benar. Ini termasuk jenis obat yang membutuhkan resep dari dokter,"sahut sang apoteker, "orang yang memiliki obat itu pasti menerita penyakit jantung yang cukup berat. Kenapa? Mungkinkah itu adalah milik keluargamu?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Ia mulai terlarut dalam pikirannya. Kedua tangannya yang gemetar meraih botol obat itu, kemudian mencengkeramnya kuat. Setelah ia menggumamkan sepatah kata 'terima kasih' untuk sang apoteker, segera dilangkahkan kakinya untuk berjalan keluar dari tempat itu.

Teringat olehnya sosok Donghae yang tengah melindunginya semalam. Kyuhyun tak yakin penglihatannya benar saat itu, namun ia sempat melihat ketika Donghae tengah mengernyit, seolah menahan rasa sakitnya. Mungkinkah semua itu ada hubungannya dengan obat yang saat ini ia genggam?

 _Donghae Hyung… kau tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami kan?_

 **T.B.C**

 **A/N:**

 **Haloo… apa kabar? Maaf lama nggak update ff ini. Saya juga lama nggak nongol lagi ya? Soalnya saya baru aja kena flu T_T dan betenya, penyakit yang satu itu bisa bikin saya males ngapa-ngapain, termasuk buat nyentuh laptop.** ** _Mian_** **udah membuat** ** _reader_** **sekalian menunggu.**

 **Oh iya, tak lupa saya ucapkan terimakasih buat** ** _reader_** **sekalian yang udah membaca dan meninggalkan review. Maaf saya belum bisa bales di chap ini. Sekian saja kata singkat dari saya. Selamat beraktifitas dan** ** _stay healthy_** **!**

 **_** TTMilanie **_**


End file.
